A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: (HP!Naruto!WR xover) When she was 4, in an attempt to get away from the Dursleys abuse, a burst of accidental magic sent Makaila Potter into the Hidden Lands where she grew up. At age 16 and now known as Kai Uzumaki made a promise that she would help to continue their bloodlines. -(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry)
1. Prologue

A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch - Prologue **_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Naruto_** and some slight **_Wolf's Rain_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

 ** _Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover it will only have been **_12_** years since a burst of accidental magic caused Female Harry to disappear from the Dursley home at the age of **_4_** in the year **_1995_** , and wound up in the Hidden Elemental Nations after discovering information on her mother's family originally coming from there under the Uzumaki name, where she grows up as Kai Uzumaki and becomes a trained Shinobi and is later found by Zabuza and Haku. It will be the year **_2007_** when she gets found and dragged back for what would be her sixth year at Hogwarts and making her **_17_** , instead of the year being **_2004_** in her fourth year and being **_14_** instead like in canon. I'm also moving the **_Triwizard Tournament_** into the sixth year time slot so she won't miss it. I'm also making it so that female Harry and everyone she would have known in Hogwarts in her first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** I'm adopting this story from **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** who has recently put up a bunch of her old stories for adoption and has given me permission to adopt and try and continue a few of them. I'm going to post her old chapters up on my account and combining them into one single chapter, before continuing on with my own chapters for them. I won't change that much from the original version.

 ** _Update as of: November 17, 2016_** \- I've updated some things in this chapter. If you have already read the prologue chapter before now, then you should go back and reread it, because I have updated the prologue which is now **_6,649_** words **_longer_** than it was when it was first put up months ago, where the word count used to be **_4,227_** when it was first put up.

Next is what month and year it currently is. She's currently 16 right now when she gets pregnant, but please notice from the listed dates that she gets pregnant exactly on **_May 1, 2007_** when she meets Team Kakashi, then her 17th birthday is coming up soon. Unless I have the year wrong.

As you must have also noticed from the **_Disclaimer_** , I've added the anime series known as **_Wolf's Rain_** as part of this crossover. Since the boss of her summoning contract is the ten tailed wolf demon (who I will name **_Muramasa_** ), I decided to have some fun with some of the wolves that get summoned to her aid when she summons them. They will be the pack from the **_Wolf's Rain_** series and will keep their ability to take human form if they want to. They are like her second family and overprotective of her.

Second thing is that I removed the scene where Professor McGonnagal comes rushing into Dumbledore's office to tell him that Kai has suddenly been found. First the whole scene was too short, and second I want Kai to have a little _more_ time before the wizards show up looking for her, so I moved the office scene to a different chapter. _lol_

Another thing is that I decided to make **Remus Lupin** a **_woman_** in this story. She will be married to Sirius Black, and they will have their own kids, to help start off the next generation of Maruaders. Her new name will be **Reyna Black nee Lupin** , and she'll still be a werewolf known as Moony.

 **To Reviewers:**  
 ** _KaiU_** \- I recently saw the review you left on **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** 's version of this story, so just in case you decided to read MY version, I'm answering what you said to **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** since I've taken over writing this story. I'm telling you exactly what I said to **_Xena_** months ago when she made almost the same idiot comment you just made. Seriously, did the two of you even bother to actually **PROPERLY READ** the story **before** you left that comment? Or did you miss the whole 'Kai is pregnant through a RITUAL' part of the story that's mentioned in **_both_** versions of this story? Neither Zabuza OR Haku TOUCHED her in order to make her pregnant with their kids, so exactly HOW is it 'gross' that she's pregnant with Zabuza's kid since it WASN'T even done the 'old fashioned way', so tell me exactly HOW is it STILL considered ' **pedophilia** ' in your mind if BOTH of the fathers of both babies **_NEVER_** touched her in order to make her pregnant? I _repeat_ , Zabuza and Haku **_NEVER_** touched her to make her pregnant. That was the whole point of the ritual in order for her to become pregnant with **_BOTH_** of their kids at the SAME TIME! She is _still_ as _pure_ and _untouched_ by **_any_** man as she was before she became pregnant. Plus HOW exactly is Naruto wanting to be her kids 'dad' an 'ew…' moment? All he's doing is offering to be a FATHER FIGURE to two unborn kids who DON'T have fathers anymore. It's not like Kai and Naruto are getting together romantically in order for Naruto to be the kids 'father'. You have a dirty little mind if you thought Kai would be **_romantically_** interested in a KID like Naruto who is 3-4 years YOUNGER than her, when she can have her pick of guys closer to her own age, or older, if she wanted. Plus the fact that she is WEEKS pregnant, not MONTHS pregnant when Zabuza and Haku get her pregnant. Don't you think being WEEKS pregnant would be a little EARLY to not only know she's pregnant, but it's also too early to know how MANY babies are currently growing inside of her body, let alone be 100% sure that one unborn baby belongs to one man while also be 100% sure that the unborn second baby belongs to the other man instead of both unborn kids belonging to only one man? Prime example of what kind of pregnancy she has is to use the **WB** show known as a **_Jane the VIRGIN_** , only it was done with _**MAGIC**_ instead of a medical doctors accidental help.

 ** _Word Count:_** 10,876

 ** _Summary:_** **_(HP!Naruto!WR xover)_** When she was 4, in an attempt to get away from the Dursleys abuse, a burst of accidental magic sent Makaila Potter into the Hidden Lands where she grew up. At age 16 and now known as Kai Uzumaki made a promise that she would help to continue their bloodlines. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing,_ extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

 **Glossary:**  
' _Hi_ ' - thinking  
" ** _§§Hi§§_** " - Parseltongue  
" **Hi** " - Japanese  
"Hi" - Demon Speaking  
 **"~Hi~"** \- Mentally Speaking to Demon

 ** _A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch_**  
Prologue  
Originally Created By: TheBlackSeaReaper  
Adopted By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

From a young age, before Kai Uzumaki ever entered the Hidden Countries, she was once known as Makaila Willow Potter, a young orphan girl with long bright red hair and emerald green eyes and dressed in raggedy clothes, and she was left in the 'loving' custody of her mother's sister, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, and her family when she was only just fifteen months old.

For the first three years of her life, Makaila barely remembered a moment when she was last happy, as all she could remember now was the misery she felt as time went by as she lived with her relatives, who barely fed her or showed her any other signs of affection. As soon as she was able to walk, they had put her to work doing chores around the household that Petunia didn't feel like doing herself, while her cousin Dudley was allowed to get away with anything he wanted and wasn't forced to do chores. If she was too slow in her tasks, she was punished by being hit by her uncles' belt, before being thrown inside of her 'bedroom', which was the cupboard under the staircase, with no food for a few days or longer.

One of the few times she had tried to ask her relatives about what had happened to her parents, the only thing they would tell her was that her parents were a pair of drunks and drug addicts who had gotten themselves killed when she was a baby in a drunken car accident, that had left her alive with the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead.

She remembered how her aunt always talked about the Uzumaki clan that her mother came from and how they too were freaks like her and also got themselves killed like her parents. She even remembered how back on July 16, 1995, when she was four years old after an incident with her cousin Dudley that left Dudley badly injured as a result.

In her panic to try and escape punishment for hurting Dudley, she had wished as hard as she could to be where ever her mother's clan was, not caring where they were as long as it was far away from the Dursleys as possible and that nobody would be able to find her to take her back to them, and a strange gold and black glow surrounded her body moments before a bright flash of white light filled the area she was in, and she soon found herself in the ruins of Uzushiogakure Village that was located in Whirlpool two weeks before her fifth birthday, where she encountered the ghostly inhabitants of the Uzumaki clan who haunted the ruins, who had been surprised upon seeing her arrival, though they welcomed her with open arms once they heard that she was one of them.

Makaila was later renamed as Kai Nuriko Uzumaki by one of the Uzumaki ghosts of and was taught the art of sealing for two years and other ninja arts, as well as give her the Uzumaki clans most precious treasure which was a animal summoning contract with Wolf summons that only those of Uzumaki blood were able to make a contract with.

Ten months after her arrival in Uzushiogakure, she was given the Okami (Wolf) summoning contract by the Uzumaki ghosts, to see if she had what it took to make a contract with the Wolves, and it had taken a few more weeks of training before she was finally ready. When she performed the summoning ritual, everyone had been expecting her to summon at least one of the lower level wolves of the contract, but to the shock of everyone she wound up summoning forth Muramasa, the legendary ten tailed Wolf demon who was also the leader of all of the wolf summons.

When it happened, Muramasa had at had first been shocked at being summoned, especially by a human child who was as young as Kai was, but at the same time he had been impressed that a mere five year old had somehow managed to have enough power to call _him_ forth out of the contract, so he had readily agreed to allow the Summoning contract to become hers.

During their first meeting, Muramasa had also sensed some kind of dark energy radiating from Kai's forehead, and had used his demonic powers to remove what appeared to be a dark cloud of smoke, from the scar on her forehead, that had twisted and shrieked in anger as it tried to break free of Muramasa's grip on it, before the wolf demon easily destroyed within seconds. After that, they had ended their first meeting with Muramasa leaving her with the promise that he along with all of the summon wolves who were under his command would help her when she needed them, before he poofed away back home after they sealed the deal between them.

As time went by and her skills increased, she discovered that she had unique and unknown non-shinobi related skills that not even the ghosts of Uzushiogakure Village could explain away as being normal, which reminded her of the incidents from her time with the Dursleys, as she wondered if it was the same thing.

One of the skills she learned to master quickly was that she had the ability to transform into one of four animals. Her first animal she discovered by accident when she was training with some wolves she had summoned, and in a burst of bright light she somehow transformed into a black and white Direwolf pup with bright green eyes, in front of everyone. It had taken her awhile to change back to normal much to the amusement of the summon wolves and ghosts.

At the age of seven, Kai was almost discovered by Iwa Nins who were looking for scrolls and Justus that might have been left behind in Uzushiogakure Village, so she had to seal everything into a storage scroll and escape before she with what she could carry before the Iwa Nins could find her, and started wandering around learning new skills and techniques over the years, with the help of her Wolf summons who became like a second family to her.

By the time she was around fourteen years old, she was already well known around the Hidden Lands for her skills, which she used to earn money to keep her going, and it was around that time that she met Zabuza Momochi, and his apprentice Haku Yukimura who was only one year older than her, who took her in when he had learned what clan that she was from, and the trio became close friends as time went by, as the two men helped her train and hone her skills, while she used her skills to help them on their jobs, sometimes even using one of her different her animal forms to spy on their intended targets before reporting back to Zabuza and Haku whatever information she had gained.

By the time she was sixteen the Haku and Zabuza had taken on a job in the Land of Waves as mercenaries for a man name Gato, and that was when Kai started acting weird around the duo, with the two men noticing how she always looking sad when she looked at them when she thought they weren't looking her way as they prepared for their upcoming job, but she would never tell them what was wrong when they asked.

Then about two weeks into their job on February 29, 2007 out of the blue with no real explanation for why she was offering, she had surprised both Haku and Zabuza by offering to become a surrogate mother to their kids, saying that they would never know when they might be killed in battle, and offered them the chance to keep their bloodlines alive through her.

At first both Zabuza and Haku had flat out refused her offer, since neither man were interested in her in that way and didn't want to be intimate with her to get her pregnant, and didn't think it would be right to burden her with the extra responsibility, seeing how hectic their lives currently were, with them constantly on the run because of what the three of them did for a living.

But despite their arguments with her, she told them that she already had things planned out perfectly, as she proceeded to pull out some old Uzumaki clan scrolls that went into detail about a ritual that the three of them could perform that would impregnate Kai without either Haku or Zabuza even touching her, and would also ensure that she would definitely get pregnant with both men's children with no further problems. It had taken a lot of convincing from Kai before the two men finally gave in on doing the ritual with her.

On the night of March 1, 2007, the trio followed through with the ritual, and a few days later she took a pregnancy test that came up positive to show that she was indeed pregnant as planned because of the ritual, much to Kai's pleasure as the trio prepared for the upcoming job for Gato.

After her pregnancy had been confirmed, she had gathered blood and other DNA samples from both Zabuza and Haku and sealed them within special preservation seals and jutsus that would keep the samples fresh and uncontaminated until they were unsealed, so that when her babies were born she could use the samples to do a paternity test to find out which of her babies belonged to which of the two men.

With her pregnancy confirmed, Kai had reluctantly stepped out of the job, though she still did renascence for Zabuza and Haku in her animal forms, as they dealt with all incoming threats to their client, a group of ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village arrived after they had been hired by an elderly bridge builder named Tazuna who hadn't been in the village when Zabuza, Haku and Kai had first arrived two weeks ago.

It turned out that Tazuna had left the Land of Waves Village shortly before the trio had arrived, to look for outside help to deal with Gato, and for protection as he tried to build a bridge that would connect the Land of Waves village to the mainland in order to bring more commerce and economy to the small village.

The day Tazuna and Team Kakashi had returned to town, Kai had been out scouting the area in her white rabbit form, and hadn't been paying attention when she suddenly found herself scooped up by a whisker faced blond boy who was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit who started playing with her. At first she had panicked and struggled to get free, but she slowly calmed down as she let herself be petted by the boy, as she listened to the group as they talked amongst themselves.

The Shinobi team that Tazuna brought with him were a bunch of rookie Genins who were led by Kakashi Hatake, and she didn't learn that much about the group before Zabuza showed up and attacked the group, causing Naruto to drop her instantly as he went on the defensive instantly with his team, allowing Kai to get away during the fight.

Zabuza was nearly killed during their first encounter with each other if it wasn't for Haku's quick thinking with his senbon needles hitting pressure points on Zabuza's body that made it look like he was dead, that enabled them to fake Zabuza's death and take his body away and be revived, and the trio plotted their next course of action in dealing with Team Kakashi.

* * *

 ** _~-Land of Waves - March 19, 2007~-_**

It had been a long hard battle in the Land of Waves between Team Kakashi and the invaders of the tiny village they had been hired to protect from a man named Gato, who had hired two missing-nin named Zabuza of the Mist and Haku to assassinate the man Team Kakashi had been hired to protect. During the battle, Haku had been killed instantly trying to protect Zabuza from Kakashi's attack, only for Zabuza to badly injured trying to finish off Kakashi afterwards.

It was after the duo's defeat, that Gato showed up with a gang of thugs and fired Zabuza, saying that since both Zabuza and Haku had failed at what he had hired them to do, then the men he had hired and brought with him will do the job for them and kill all of them.

Zabuza wound up joining the insuing battle, since he no longer had any allegiance to Gato with the termination of his job, and Zabuza wound up getting fatally injured by Gato's thugs as he and Team Kakashi charged through the group taking down as many people as they could, before Zabuza dealt the killing blow on Gato himself and collapsed in a pool of blood from his injuries as the last of Gato's men ran off after their employer was killed.

Zabuza Momochi lay dying next to Haku's dead body after being carried over by Kakashi to where the younger man's corpse lay, while Kakashi knelt beside him waiting for him to die, after staring at Haku's body for a moment Zabuza focused his attention on Kakashi once more, as he struggled to speak.

"Kakashi… I need… another favor…from… you," Zabuza struggled to say as he was dying.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza with respect after everything the other man had done in the end and quickly replied, "What do you need, Zabuza?"

"There is… a girl… her name… is Kai… she's with… us…" Zabuza said as his words came out in short gasps, as he tried to get out what he wanted to say before he died, as he could feel his strength dwindling by the second as his heart started to slow down, "Kai… _needs_ to go… to Konoha… watch her… make sure she's… _safe_. She is… carrying my… _and_ … Haku's children. Twins…"

Before Zabuza could say anything else, he had died. Kakashi and the others were shocked by what they had heard, that Zabuza had another with him, as he wondered where this 'Kai' girl was and how they would find her, when a sudden noise caused all of them to spin around with their weapons ready for anything only to stop at the sight before them making its way from some nearby trees.

As the group watched in shock, a red haired girl with her long hair tied back into a braided ponytail, with emerald green eyes and was dressed in beige and black colored kunoichi uniform with four huge rolled up scrolls strapped to her back, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and walked up the bodies of Haku and Zabuza, moving past Team Kakashi as if the team wasn't even there as her eyes remained on the unmoving figures on the ground.

Kakashi was about to tell her to stay away when he noticed tears running down her face, as she pushed past him and knelt down on the ground in between the two bodies and gently touched both their faces, and Kakashi realized who the girl might be.

Kakashi wondered if this girl was the one that Zabuza asked him to take care of. So he asked, "Are _you_ the one that Zabuza asked me to take to Konoha?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sama. I'm Uzumaki Kai; it's nice to meet you." The girl, Kai, said as she nodded as she finally turned her gaze on Kakashi as she wiped at her watering eyes before said, Would you be willing to take me with you to Konaha, as Zabuza-sama asked?"

Kakashi felt his eye widen at her last name. He was shocked that there was another Uzumaki out there, who survived the slaughter of the clan, but as he stared at the girl before him and got a good look at her face, he could only stare in shock at the resemblance Kai had with another woman he had once known who had been dead for over thirteen years.

"Hai, I would be willing to escort you to our village," Kakashi started to say, when he was suddenly interrupted.

Suddenly, Naruto popped up and exclaimed, " _You're_ an _Uzumaki_ too?!"

"Hai. I take it from your question, that _your_ last name Uzumaki as well?" Kai answered with a small smile as she was glad that she had some family left in the world, as Naruto nodded his head excitedly at her question, "Then in that case, it's nice to meet you."

"That is _so_ cool! I _finally_ have a family!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs while running around like a mad dog, as a wide grin spread across his face as he stared at her, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet ya!"

While Naruto was dancing around, Kai took that time to heal Kakashi's injuries and make sure that he was alright. Between her and Haku, they were able to heal a lot of injuries that Zabuza sometimes gets. Kai is very good at performing healing Justus even though she had a huge amount of Chakra, which most of it is used for Chakra chains.

Kai went over to where the dark haired boy who fought Haku and started healing him with her medical jutsu as she slowly and carefully pulled out the senbon, and was done in a matter of minutes, before moving onto Sakura and Naruto and healing their own injuries as well.

Once everyone was successfully healed, Kai started digging graves for both Zabuza and Haku in an area that overlooked the ocean with Team Kakashi's help, and once the task was done, she took Zabuza's sword and Haku own collection of weapons and sealed them within her storage scrolls, saying that she would pass the weapons down to her kids in honor of the two men.

* * *

Later that night, while most of the residents were asleep, Kakashi, on the orders of the Hokage, questioned Kai about her past, what she learned, and what village did she belonged to before traveling with Zabuza. And Kai answered them all as truthfully as possible.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was shocked to learn that Kai was from outside of the barrier and that she was severely abused by her relatives before escaping them when she was four years old and somehow found herself transported into the Elemental Nations and into the old abandoned Uzushiogakure village where the Uzumaki clan once lived in. Then the Uzumaki ghosts who had raised and trained her in her clans fighting style, the arrival of Iwa Nins and her escape before she could be discovered by them, and then meeting up with Zabuza years later in her travels. Everything up until recently, when the ritual was performed back on March 1, 2007 with a boat load of seals that had been used to ensure that Kai would give birth to twins even though one kid had Haku's DNA and the other kid has Zabuza's DNA. When asked why they had picked that particular day to get her impregnated, she only said that she had wanted the pregnancy to be exactly nine months long, so that the twins would be born exactly just before or after the start of December of that year.

Kakashi shifted around in his seat uncomfortably as he stared uncertainly at Kai's still flat stomach for a moment just before he finally asked, "How far along are you into your pregnancy?"

"Almost three weeks now, Kakashi-sama," Kai answered honestly.

Kakashi gave her an eye smile and said, "It is safe to say: welcome to Konoha, Uzumaki Kai. I will send word to Hokage-sama."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sama. I would love to get the chance to get to know Naruto better since he is family," Kai exclaimed cheerfully, but not loud enough to wake anyone else in the house. It was Kai's dream and goal in life to see if there were any more Uzumakis in the world. Now she has three, one upstairs sleeping, and two more growing inside of her.

"Naruto would love that. But right now, I think it's time to go to bed and rest up. I don't want you be tired tomorrow or Naruto will have my head. That boy is already very protective of you and goodnight, Kai-chan." Kakashi said, before going to bed himself. But he was very happy that his sensei's son had a relative that isn't dead. He is going to do everything in his power to make sure that never happens.

"Goodnight, Kakashi-sama," Kai said before going to bed in the same room that she was sharing with Sakura.

* * *

 ** _~-A Week Later - March 26, 2007~-_**

Naruto, Kai, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei were standing before the road that leads to Konoha, saying goodbyes to their new made friends (except Sasuke as he still thought he was better than everyone else even after having his ass handed to him who was just as young as he was) and Tsunami giving last minute advice on being pregnant to Kai who was writing them down on a notepad with a pencil. Where she kept those things was a mystery as the clothes that she was wearing did not have any pockets on them.

As they started jumping through trees, Kakashi made sure that they took it easy as he did not want Kai to overdo it. Kai and Sasuke were talking as they were traveling, while Sakura was sulking as they traveled and shooting glares at Kai's back as jealousy filled her as she watched how Sasuke interacted with the redhead, when Naruto suddenly sped up to Kakashi who was ahead of the rest of the group.

"Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Naruto asked calmly, which was very unusual for him to do anything calmly.

"Depends, what do you need help with, Naruto?" Kakashi asked him curiously.

"I was wondering if you could get me some parenting books as I want to be the _best_ dad to Kai's kids when they are born. _Wait_ , before you say _anything_ sensei," Naruto said, as he looked nervous for a moment as he answered seriously, then quickly continued talking when he saw the incredulous look Kakashi was now giving him because of what he had said, as a slight blush of embarrassment crept to his cheeks as he realized what he said might have sounded like to Kakashi, before giving the older man one of his trademark cheeky grins, "I _know_ that Kai is my _cousin_ , and I _didn't_ mean it like _that_. But I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for those kids to grow up without their dads. So I want to make it up to them. I'll be a stand in dad for them, or at least their favorite uncle. I want to be able to help her take care of them. I want to be prepared when they are born. That doesn't sound stupid does it?"

"No it doesn't sound stupid, Naruto, and I am glad to hear that you seem interested in helping out Kai, despite the fact that the two of you haven't even known each other that long," Kakashi said after a few moments of silence, as he thought about what Naruto had just told him. Kakahi was truly surprised at what Naruto had requested, but he understood. No child or children in this case, should grow up without a father figure in their lives, yet Naruto was prepared to try and be a father figure to his newly discovered cousins unborn children at the age of thirteen. So Kakashi replied calmly, "I will get you the books so you can count on me for this matter. I believe that you are doing a _great_ thing, Naruto, and I am those kids would not have a better father figure with any other person, other than you. I believe that Haku and Zabuza will be smiling down from wherever they are."

"Thanks, sensei!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, causing Kai and Sasuke to stop talking and look at Naruto curiously, but was told later what Naruto and Kakashi had been talking about, and the news had pleased Kai greatly when she heard what Naruto was planning to do to help her out with the twins once they were born.

* * *

Kakashi was thinking about what Naruto had just asked of him. It would have been the understatement of the year if he had said it shocked him to the core. He should have known though, Kushina would have done the same as well. He looked over to the tent that Kai Uzumaki was sleeping in peacefully and with Naruto sleeping at the entrance to make sure that no one could harm his cousin. Kakashi had already sent a couple of blood samples to the Hokage to compare them with Naruto's and he just received word that it was confirmed that Kai is definitely Naruto's cousin and a close one on top of that and also that Kai is pregnant.

Kakashi shook his head and stared into the burning coals. Naruto was not even thirteen years old and he wants to be a father. Kai, on the other hand, is almost seventeen years old and is going to be a mother of twins in about eight months. He will have to make sure that Kai, Naruto, and the twins are safe and doing well. Kakashi suddenly thought of the expressions that Konoha would have, once they see Kai. After all, Kai almost looked like a mini-clone of Kushina Namikaze (nee Uzumaki) when she was that age, with the only difference being between them was that Kushina's eyes had been a deep violet color compared to Kai's bright green eyes. That is going to so much fun to witness everyone in the villages' reaction when they saw her, that Kakashi couldn't wait as he smirked behind his face mask as the image over everyone's faces came to him.

Soon, the sun started to rise causing Kakashi to wake everyone up, so they could pack up and leave as they were only a half of a day away from the grates of Konoha.

"Kai-chan, let me carry one of those huge scrolls for you," Naruto exclaimed loudly, but Naruto did not wait for an answer as he had already snatched two of the scrolls from off of her back, before his eyes widen in shock as he nearly toppled over under the sudden weight of the two scrolls, as he settled one of them on the ground as he struggled with the weight of the second one as he pulled off his backpack and sat down on the ground as he tied the first scroll container on top of his backpack,, "What the heck? What's in these things that's making them so heavy?!"

"It's just my ninja storage scrolls that I keep all of my necessary supplies in. I had the casings surrounding them reinforced so that they won't get damaged so it makes them a little heavier than normal," Kai said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as she frowned a bit at Naruto as the younger muttered 'a _little_ heavier?!' under his breath, as he struggled with the scroll as he slung it over his back, as Kai started to reach for the second one he had left on the ground, "Thanks for the offer, Naruto-kun, but I'm used to their weight, so I can carry them…"

"No way! I said I'll help out and I will! If I can't handle a little extra weight then I wouldn't be a ninja!" Naruto said stubbornly, as he quickly reached down to grab the second scroll container, and slung it onto his back, tying it securely on top of the first scroll as he does so before pulling his backpack back onto his back as he struggled to his feet for a moment under the scrolls weight before steadying himself quickly, before turning his gaze back on the others once more as he flashed them the victory sign with his left hand as he took a few steps forward without any problems, "Ya see? No problems at all."

was already tying it to his backpack before Kai could even respond. Kai smiled at Naruto and soon they were traveling at their usual pace, jumping through trees.

"So what's in _these_ scrolls, Kai-chan, that's making them so heavy?" Naruto asked curiously, but remained focused on his traveling.

Naruto's question got the attention of Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Sakura was trying to stay as far away from Kai as possible without getting into trouble with her sensei. Last night, during dinner, Sakura made the mistake of trying to bully Kai and make her give up her sleeping bag to Sasuke as he deserved it more than she did as it looked to be very soft. And Sakura believed that Sasuke should not sleep in a thin sleeping bag. And the results of trying to bully her, was not pretty.

* * *

 ** _~-Flashback~-_**

Kai was busy setting up her camping gear near where Team Kakashi was, while talking with Naruto, as the two of them got to know each other better as Kai informed him everything she knew about his mother's family, when an enraged Sakura came storming over, looking jealously at the things that Kai was setting up for the night.

"Hey Uzumaki! I want a word with you." Sakura demanded rudely, cutting into Naruto and Kai's conversation, as the two duo turned their gaze upon the pinkette as Sakura stood directly in front of Kai with her arms crossed over her chest, as Kai's eyes narrowed a bit in irritation at the interruption while Naruto looked on worriedly, as he wondered what Sakura wanted as he glanced back and forth between the two girls.

" _Excuse_ you, Haruno, but I _believe_ that whatever you might have to say will have to wait, Haruno. If you hadn't noticed, Naruto and I were in the middle of a conversation," Kai said with a dismissive wave of a hand as she pointedly turned her back on the other girl to return to talking with Naruto, "Since you interrupted us, then whatever you want to say to me can wait until later…"

"No it _can't_ wait! I don't care _who_ you think you are, but that stuff you have looks to good for a little _nobody_ like you. I want you to hand over your stuff." Sakura shrieked out shrilly, causing Kai to turn back to her once more, as her green eyes narrowed some more at what Sakura had said, as Naruto stared in shock at what Sakura had just said, while nearby both Sasuke and Kakashi were listening in as well, "I _demand_ that you hand it over to someone who deserves it more than you."

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are, kid, to be telling me what to do with my own belongings to someone who is _more_ deserving of it? _Who_ would _that_ be exactly? You? Back off brat if you don't want to get hurt," Kai demanded as her eyes narrowed in anger at the impertinence of Sakura, as the two girls stared off with each other with neither one backing down from the others gaze, "It is none of your concern whether I 'deserve' _my_ belongings or not. They are mine and mine alone, and a spoiled little _brat_ like you have some _nerve_ coming up to _me_ and telling me to give it away. Respect your elders kid."

"It's not for me, it's for Sasuke-kun! He's the last Uchiha of Konoha and deserves only the best like what you have. Sasuke-kun deserves it more after everything we've been through so far," Sakura shrieked, causing Naruto to flinch a bit at the high pitch of Sakura's voice started to hurt his sensitive ears, as his confusion seemed to melt away into anger at how Sakura was acting towards his cousin, "You don't scare me, so just hand it over now so I can give it to Sasuke and…"

"No _you_ back off, brat! It's not my problem if the other brat 'deserves' something more. You have a lot of nerve telling me what to do with my own belongings. I don't know what kind of people you've dealt with before, but if you think for a moment that I'm going to let you bully me, you have another thing coming, brat." Kai said with a scoff as she shot Sakura a scornful look, as she pushed herself to her feet so that the two of them were standing face to face now, though Kai stood a good foot taller than Sakura and had to look down at the younger girl, as she released some of her killing intent aura that caused Sakura to instinctively back up for a moment in fear, "Obviously _someone_ should teach you a lesson in manners concerning other people since your parents lacked in doing it if you think you can go around demanding stuff from people and expecting them to do it just because _you_ said so."

"Why I…" Sakura started to say only to be cut off.

"Sakura back off! Kai doesn't have to give you shit concerning that teme." Naruto exclaimed angrily, causing Sakura's rant to cut off as she stared in shock at the blond boy as he started to get off the ground to stand at Kai's side protectively, as he glared back at the pinkette, "Like she said, you have no right to demand anything from her if she doesn't want to give the teme her stuff."

"Here now, everyone. Why don't all of you calm down?" Kakashi said as he starts to make his way over to the trio with Sasuke right behind him, as Kakashi's single eye narrowed in concern as he felt the killing intent that was radiating off of Kai's body, as he had a feeling that if he didn't do something to defuse the situation soon things were about to get messy.

" ** _NARUTO NO BAKA! HOW_ DARE _YOU!_** " Sakura shrieked angrily, not believe that the blond dobe had the nerve to not only get in her way, but also defend his so called 'cousin' over her, as she automatically launched a punch in his direction with all intents of doing bodily harm to the other boy.

Before Naruto could react, just as Sakura's fist was about to connect with his face, Sakura's incoming fist is quickly intercepted by Kai's left hand, which easily catches the pinkettes swing and stops it in its tracks much to the shock of everyone there, before Kai moved quickly, lashing out with her knee to connect with Sakura's stomach, knocking the breath out of the younger girl as Sakura doubled over from the force of the kick, while still Kai proceeded to use her free hand to grab Sakuras arm and pulled, lifting upwards as she sends Sakura high up in the air in one throw to land hard on her back with a loud thud, as Kai twisted Sakura's arm behind her.

"One warning, little girl. Don't you _dare_ hit Naruto for any reason, you brat. You have no _right_ to do so. In fact, you have no right to hit _anybody_ at all unless it's in battle, nor do you have the right to demand somebody who you don't even know give up their personal belongings to another," Kai hissed out in anger, as her eyes narrowed to the point that they almost seemed to become cat like slits as she glared at the other girl who cowered in fear for a moment, as she gave Sakura's arm a sharp twist, causing Sakura to cry out in pain for a moment, as Kai glanced up briefly at the rest of the Sakura's team to see that they had pulled out their weapons and looked like they were about to attack if she seriously hurt Sakura, though Naruto hadn't moved from his spot on the ground and was just staring in shock at the two girls, as Kai continued to speak, "I'll let you go with a warning for now, if you behave. Stay out of my way or else you'll get hurt, plus Naruto's my family now, so you might not like what I'll do to you if I catch you hitting him for any reason other than when the two of you are training together."

 ** _~-End Flashback~-_**

* * *

After the one sided fight, Kai proceeded to really tear into Sakura verbally as she released the younger girls arm, telling Sakura that the next time she caught Sakura trying to hit Naruto for any reason that didn't involve training, she would end the pinkette in the most painful way. Then proceeded to tell Sakura exactly how fan girls were really seen in the real world and how she should quit being a Shinobi while she is still alive as she was weak and pathetic and Kai also, focused her KI on the girl while the speech. It was too much for the fan girl to handle.

When Sakura complained to Kakashi and Sasuke, expecting them to do something about Kai, Kakashi and Sasuke both told her that Kai was right and that she needed to open her eyes and look around her.

"The two scrolls that I'm carrying are storage scrolls and both belong to our clan, along with money I've earned over the years as well as money Zabuza and Haku left me in charge of that is I guess is now mine since they are dead." Kai smiled softly and answered her cousin, taking a moment to think about her answer as she glanced at the two scrolls Naruto was carrying to make sure which ones he had with him before she gave her answer, as she reached up to brush a lose strand of red hair out of her eyes for a moment as she spoke, "And the scroll that you are carrying, Naruto, is a summoning scroll of the wolves and that too, belongs to the Uzumaki clan alone, while the second one you have all my weapons and gear sealed inside them. Keeping everything sealed up in scrolls makes traveling easier."

Kakashi was surprised even though he did not show it as he spoke up, "I have _heard_ the rumors that there was a Wolves' summoning contract, but I did not _really_ believed them until now."

Sasuke took this time to say something that he just thought of, "How come there isn't more people with that contract?"

Sakura was silent as she was thinking of a way to have her mother, who is on the villages Civilian Council force the red haired bitch to give that contract to Sasuke who deserves it more than their stupid clan. So she was not paying any attention to what Kai had to say next.

Kai smiled at Sasuke and answered in a serious tone, "The wolves first made the contract with the first Uzumakis as they showed the characteristics that they were looking for and the wolves made sure that _only_ people who have _Uzumaki_ blood in their veins, would be able to summon them. Anyone else who _doesn't_ have Uzumaki blood in them who tried wouldn't get a response at all." Kai said cheerfully as a light chuckle escaped her lips as she saw the incredulous looks on the faces of her cousin and his teammate at her news as she quickly continued speaking before anyone could voice another question to her, as her smile widens a bit more, "And even then, they are _very_ picky on _who_ they _let_ summon them. Even though at first they seemed to be very bloodthirsty and obsessed with fighting, but once you get to know them, they are as gentle as anyone can be, and can be _very_ loyal and protective to the one who summons them."

Upon hearing that _only_ Uzumaki's could sign the Wolf contract, Sasuke immediately looked downhearted at the news, because he had been hoping for the chance to sign the contract himself so he can use the power of the wolves in his quest for vengeance against his brother Itachi.

' _Maybe there is another way I can use the wolf summoning contract, even if it means I have to work with Naruto's cousin to reach my goal against Itachi,_ ' Sasuke thought silently to himself as he half listened to what was going on around him, as he tried to come up with a plan, ' _Having a wolf summoning contract would be perfect against Itachi… Not ot mention the power it would bring the Uchiha clan…_ '

"Wait, so if _only_ Uzumakis can control the Wolf summoning contract, does that mean _I_ have a shot at becoming a holder of the contract as well?!" Naruto exclaimed after a few moments of thinking over exactly what Kai had just told all of them, as excitement filled his voice at the idea of having Wolves at his beck and call, as he stared hopefully at Kai for a moment, "Can I _please_ try and sign the contract as well?"

"Of course you can sign the contract. It's as much yours as it is mine, but I'm _not_ promising anything on what the end results would be. If you get accepted, you will get a copy of the contract to pass down through your side of the family," Kai said as she smiled reassuringly at Naruto for a moment, as she saw the excited look on his face that seemed to make his face light up as she continued to speak, "It will be _solely_ the packs choice on whether or not _they_ will accept _you_ as a contract holder, so I'm warning you right now to not be _too_ upset _if_ they don't pick you."

Finally with only fifteen minutes away from the gates, Kakashi decided it was for the best if they walked the rest of the way there. As they walked, Naruto was practically jumping up and down as he asked excitedly, "Did you summon the Boss already?"

Kai chuckled as she answered, "Hai! I had to summon Juubi to finalize the contract."

 **(In this story, Juubi does exist, because the Six Path Sage only used half of Juubi's Chakra to create the nine tailed demons and then he somehow put the ten-tailed wolf in the summons world to be only used as a summons.)**

Kakashi nodded as he was trying to think of where he had heard the name of Juubi before. It sounds so familiar.

Naruto just heard Kyuubi shout, **" _~NANI?!~_ "** giving him a slight headache.

* * *

 ** _~-Konoha Village - March 26, 2007~-_**

After a few hours of traveling later, the small group finally reached the large front gates of Konoha and after they checked in with the guards, Team 7 and Kai made their way to the Hokage Tower. As they were walking, a lot of people were stopping and pointing at Kai, and whispering to each other. There were a few civilians that had also fainted at the sight of the Kushina-look-alike. For once, Kakashi did not have his perverted orange book out in front of his nose; he was just enjoying the reactions of the villagers, as he chuckled a bit at everyone's reactions at seeing Kai walking down the streets with him and his team.

As the Hokage called for them to enter, they walked in and saw that the Hokage was not alone. Standing in front of him was a Kunoichi with revealing clothes on and purple pupilless eyes, while standing off in the corner were three other shinobi wearing animal masks who were standing guard.

The woman looked like she just had a heart attack as she stared at Kai, she slowly asked, "Kushina-sensei?"

"I'm sorry, but you've mistaken me for someone else because that is not my name," Kai said calmly, as she stared at the older woman in confusion for a moment.

The Kunoichi looked closer at Kai for a few moments taking in all of Kai's features before she finally nodded her head in agreement to what Kai had told her and said, "Your right. You're not Kushina-sensei, you are too young and your eyes are the wrong color. Sorry about that, but you look so much like her. Say, what's your name, girly?"

Kai introduced herself, "I'm Uzumaki Kai. May I ask your name?"

"Name's Mitarashi Anko, the Snake Mistress of Konoha," Anko also introduced herself.

The Hokage cleared his throat as to get on with the meeting, "It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki Kai-chan and welcome to Konoha. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and I am the Third Hokage of this village."

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Hokage-sama," Kai said smiling a bit happily as she bowed courteously to Sarutobi before standing back up straight to face Sarutobi once more.

As they entered, only Kakashi, Naruto, and Kai could enter after Kakashi told the other two to go home and take the week off for vacation, before they started training again. Sitting behind the desk was the Hokage. He was a short old man, who looked like he wanted to burn all of the paperwork in front of him on the desk. Kai could have sworn that the stacks of paperwork were breeding and that they were alive.

Kai smiled and responded in a respectful tone as she bowed to the Hokage, "Thank you for allowing me to come and live in Konoha with Naruto, Hokage-Sama."

"Since you are here, we did a blood test using the blood samples Kakashi sent ahead of your arrival to see if you were lying, but as it turns out that you and Naruto are first cousins." The Hokage asked her, as he continued speaking after waiting to see what Naruto and Kai's reaction to the news was, "And I understand that you are pregnant with twins, Kai-chan?"

Kai nodded and explained how it happened and everything that leaded up to that. Kakashi then told the Hokage what Zabuza asked him to do.

Hokage nodded and then asked in a curious tone, as a worried look appeared on his wizened features as he stared at her for a moment in concern, "What are you planning to do while you are here? I am not going to allow you to become a Shinobi while you are pregnant."

"I haven't decided yet. I'm going to wait until my pregnancy is over before I decide if I'll sign up to become a shinobi of the village if that ever happens. These two will need all of my attention for the foreseeable future, and will need me a lot more," Kai said after thinking for a few moments before finally answering him as a small smile appeared on her face as she glanced over at Naruto who stared back at her with wide eyes, as she reached down with one hand to lightly touch her flat stomach, "Though while I'm on hiatus, I _am_ planning to teach Naruto-Kun the ways of Uzumaki clan as I have the scrolls of our once great clan. It's past time that he learns about his mother's legacy and be properly trained in our clans arts, as well as train the twins once they are old enough to learn."

The Hokage's eyes widen when he heard that she has the Uzumaki clan scrolls with her. He asked her, "May I ask how you got those scrolls, Kai-chan? I have sent many Shinobi out to Uzushiogakure (Whirlpool) to collect those scrolls for Naruto, but they always came back empty handed."

Kai tilted her head to the side, before she thought of something, so she asked, "Did you have an Uzumaki on one of those teams that you sent to Uzushiogakure (Whirlpool)?"

The Hokage shook his head.

Kai then explained, "Only a person with Uzumaki blood could have seen the seals that stored the scrolls. That's why your teams came back empty handed."

"That makes senses. Now that we have that settled, we need to think of your future living arrangements. Naruto has an apartment that he resides inside of, but it is far too small for both of you to reside there as well as raise two young babies when they are born," The Hokage said slowly as he thought about it for a few minutes before an idea hit him, as he pulled open a drawer in his desk and started writing something down as he talked to two of his Anbu guards in a low whisper and handed them the slip of paper he had written on and they nodded their heads in agreement before they left the Hokage office. Turning back to Kai and Naruto, he told them in a happy tone as the duo looked confused at what the Hokage had just done, though they kept their full attention on him as he spoke, "I think that the two of you should move into an empty clan compound, so that your twins, Kai-chan, can have a good place to grow up in. I will have Tenzo-san escort the two of you to your new home. Plus don't worry about your things, Naruto-Kun, I will have some of my ANBU move your things there so that you will have them on the property by the time you get there. Later today I will have someone bring you some paperwork to fill out along with the deed to the property to give the Uzumaki clan full ownership of the clan compound once the paperwork has been turned in and registered."

"Thanks a lot, jiji!" Naruto ran up to the Hokage and hugged as tight as possible, while Kai bowed and said thanked him as well.

The ANBU had stepped out of the shadows and motioned for the two to follow him to their new home. Kai studied the ANBU carefully, the ANBU was male, he was tall, his mask was blank, and he had a nice built body. Fighting down the blush that was trying to make its way up to her face. Being pregnant sucks, especially when it messes with your hormones.

Naruto and Kai were led to a clan compound that was right next to a dangerous training grounds that are known as Training Ground 44 or rather the Forest of Death. Tenzo had stuck around to make sure that everything was in order for them to live there.

Since, Kai and Naruto are going to be living so near to a dangerous place, Kai went around the compound walls to see if the seals were still holding up and keeping the dangerous animals away.

It was getting later in the afternoon, when Naruto decided that Kai should eat the world's best ramen and was bugging her to do so.

It was around the same time that Tenzo decided to leave, but he turned to Kai and said, "Kai-chan, if there is anything that you need, but its too difficult, please call for me and I will help you anyway possible. Have a wonderful day, Kai-chan, Naruto-san."

Before Kai could thank him for his offer, Tenzo had disappeared. And Kai told Naruto to lead the way to the ramen.

* * *

"Hey, Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-nee-chan, I'm back from my mission," Naruto called out excitedly when they entered the small ramen stand.

A blur crashed into Naruto and it turned out to be Ayame who Naruto told Kai all about. Ayame was hugging Naruto, and had his head between her breasts. Kai giggled at the sight.

Ayame blinked at the sight of a giggling girl. The newcomer had fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes. Ayame asked, "Who are you?"

Kai stopped giggling and introduced herself, "I'm Uzumaki Kai, Naruto's cousin."

An old man stepped out from the back, just in time to hear who she was. He repeated, "Cousin?"

Kai nodded, "I just found out about Naruto here, just about three weeks ago. I did not know that I had anymore family around, but I'm very glad that I do have."

Ayame eyed Naruto as she was making the ramen that Naruto ordered and asked, "What happened during your last mission?"

As two large bowls of steaming ramen was set down in front of them. Naruto began telling them all about their mission to Nami no Kuni (Land of the Waves). By the time that they were leaving, Ayame and Kai were on the road to becoming the best of friends. Ayame began crying when Kai said that since she was considered a sister to Naruto, that Ayame is going to a wonderful Aunt to her unborn children.

When Naruto and Kai made their way back to their new home, Kai spoke up, "Tomorrow morning, Naruto, I will be training you in the ways of an Uzumaki Shinobi."

"I can't wait! Thank you, Kai-nee-chan! I'm going to kicking ass soon," Naruto yelled out cheerfully, causing Kai to laugh and smile at his cheerful ways. Kai was just glad to have found Naruto. Life will never be dull again. Her personal sunshine.

 ** _To be continued..._**

==================  
 **Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_14_** pages. This is my first Harry Potter crossover, involving Naruto. Credit for the first three chapters (which I have **_edited_** and **_added_** on to again but haven't _completely_ changed from the original in order to make it longer than the original) goes to **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** , while everything that comes afterwards belongs to me. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated.

I want to give a shout out memoriam to **_Alan Rickman (Born: 1946, Died: 2016)_** who played the best Severus Snape in the **_Harry Potter_** movies, who died on January 14, 2016 at the age of 69 from cancer. He'll be missed by everyone who knew him from both the movies and in real life. I'll always remember him best in his roles as Severus Snape in **_Harry Potter_** and the evil Judge Turpin from **_Sweeney Todd_**.

I have a new poll up on my profile page for my ' ** _A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch_** ' story, to help me decide on who should be paired up with Kai in the future. Geez, everybody I could think of is either way too old, too young or in between, so I picked my three main favorite guys (with what their ages are listed) in my new poll.

 ** _Update as of: November 17, 2016_** Everyone who voted on the last poll for this story, the polls listing to three. These were the top three everyone voted on, so I got rid of the rest that was in the poll. The winner was Zabuza's kid would be a boy, while Haku's kid is a girl, who has her daddy's ice powers.

So what do you guys think of my new avatar picture? This is what I imagine Kai to look like. I created the picture myself using the **_Rinmaru Games_** websites **Kunoichi Dress Up Game**. Though I am still looking for any fanart pictures if anyone is willing to draw them for this story?

 **Hey I have a few requests. I'm looking for a couple of stories that I remember reading before but it's been so long that I can't remember their ** _titles_** , since the page links will automatically be erased if you post them, or even know if their still on this website. If you know the names, could you _please_ send the titles to either my PM or leave it in a review? Here are the stories I'm looking for.**  
 ** _1._** Years ago, Sirius Black took some steps to protect his newly orphaned godson, by casting an ancient and powerful spell that caused the real Harry Potter to be switched with another baby boy named Alexander Harris. The spell switched the two boys looks and DNA and gave Xander all of Harry's magic and cursed scar and vice versa so no one is the wiser. But Sirius dies a decade and a half later without telling anyone about what he did all those years ago and takes his secret with him to the grave. Now, years later after the final battles with Lord Voldemort and The First, 'Harry Potter' is now happily married to Ginny Weasley and expecting their first child, and 'Xander Harris' is together with Dawn Summers, when the spell suddenly breaks, no thanks to Willow, giving the two men back their original looks and identities and powers.  
 ** _2._** Harry becomes suicidal and depressed and tries to change himself much to the displeasure of Dumbledore and his 'friends'. After an argument with Ron and Hermione, he befriends Draco Malfoy just to spite all of them and they become close, until Dumbledore calls Harry in for a meeting, and basically tells him how he can and can't act, and casts a spell on him that hurts him if he goes against Dumbledores rules, but he ignores it and endures the pain. Last chapter I saw, Harry had reached the point where he was going to jump off the astronomy tower just as Draco shows up just as he jumps and Draco manages to reach him in time to grab him and try and pull them both back up before they fall to their doom.

* * *

 ** _Adopted On:_** January 23, 2016  
 ** _Completed On:_** January 26, 2016  
 ** _Updated On:_** November 17, 2016


	2. to Xena

_**January 27, 2016**_

To the Guest reviewer calling themseld _**Xena (and anyone else who is thinking the same thing but hasn't said it yet):**_

 ** _I'm sorry if this offends anyone somehow. But this one reviewer got me mad enough that I had to reply back, but since they didn't bother leaving a signed review so I could send this directly to them I'm posting it here. This message will be gone by the next time I update the story._**

Since you didn't bother leaving a SIGNED review so that I may contact you, this will have to suffice. First I want to ask if you are an **_idiot_** or what or did you just SKIP the BEGINNING of the story that lists the TIMEFRAME of the story that TELLS YOU what age Kai is which is _**16**_ **!** She is _far_ from being a _**underaged**_ pregnant preteen. And soon to celebrate her 17 which would make her an ADULT in the magical world and as soon as she hits 18 she'll be an adult in the muggle world too. And in the ninja world, as a registered shinobi shes already considered an adult as soon as she becomes a full fledged shinobi.

Plus obviously you don't know anything. Come on, and think about it for a second. Do you _really_ think she got pregnant with BOTH Zabuza AND Hakus kids at the SAME TIME simply by _sleeping_ with BOTH of them, and then be 100% certain that one of the kids growing in her belly belongs to one of the two guys while also being 100% sure that the other kid in her belly belongs to the second guy instead of BOTH kids only belonging to ONE man? Especially since shes only TWO WEEKS pregnant and _shouldn't_ even be SURE, **_yet,_** of how _**many**_ kids she has growing inside her let alone _who_ their daddys are at such an **_early_ ** stage in the pregnancy?

Shes not pregnant because she slept with them. If you _bothered_ reading the chapter _**properly**_ during the scene where she was bedding down for the first night with Team Kakashi, you would _know_ that that it was a _**RITUAL**_ that the trio performed that got her pregnant with _**both**_ men's kids without either one of them even _touching_ her at all. Shes like one of those _**surrogate**_ moms.

So basically you're insulting a girl whos basically STILL untouched by ANY guy even though she's pregnant.


	3. Chapter 1: Back In A Land Far, Far Away

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Naruto_** and some slight **_Wolf's Rain_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

 ** _Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover it will only have been **_12_** years since a burst of accidental magic caused Female Harry to disappear from the Dursley home at the age of **_4_** in the year **_1995_** , and wound up in the Hidden Elemental Nations after discovering information on her mother's family originally coming from there under the Uzumaki name, where she grows up as Kai Uzumaki and becomes a trained Shinobi and is later found by Zabuza and Haku. It will be the year **_2007_** when she gets found and dragged back for what would be her sixth year at Hogwarts and making her **_17_** , instead of the year being **_2004_** in her fourth year and being **_14_** instead like in canon. I'm also moving the **_Triwizard Tournament_** into the sixth year time slot so she won't miss it. I'm also making it so that female Harry and everyone she would have known in Hogwarts in her first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** I'm adopting this story from **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** who has recently put up a bunch of her old stories for adoption and has given me permission to adopt and try and continue a few of them. I'm going to post her old chapters up on my account and combining them into one single chapter, before continuing on with my own chapters for them. I won't change that much from the original version.

 ** _Update as of: November 17, 2016_** \- I've updated some things in the last chapter, so if you have already read the prologue chapter before now, then I advise you to go back and reread it, because I have **_updated_** the **_prologue_** , which is now **_6,649_** words **_longer_** than it was when it was first put up months ago, where the word count used to be **_4,227_** when it was first put up.

As you must have also noticed from the **_Disclaimer_** , I've added the anime series known as **_Wolf's Rain_** as part of this crossover. Since the boss of her summoning contract is the ten tailed wolf demon (who I will name **_Muramasa_** ), I decided to have some fun with some of the wolves that get summoned to her aid when she summons them. They will be the pack from the **_Wolf's Rain_** series and will keep their ability to take human form if they want to. They are like her second family and overprotective of her.

Another thing is that I decided to make **Remus Lupin** a **_woman_** in this story. She will be married to Sirius Black, and they will have their own kids, to help start off the next generation of Maruaders. Her new name will be **Reyna Black nee Lupin** , and she'll still be a werewolf known as Moony.

 ** _Word Count:_** 17,823

 ** _Summary:_** **_(HP!Naruto!WR xover)_** When she was 4, in an attempt to get away from the Dursleys abuse, a burst of accidental magic sent Makaila Potter into the Hidden Lands where she grew up. At age 16 and now known as Kai Uzumaki made a promise that she would help to continue their bloodlines. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing,_ extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

 **Glossary:**  
' _Hi_ ' - thinking  
" ** _§§Hi§§_** " – Parseltongue  
" **Hi** " – Japanese  
"Hi" – Demon Speaking  
 **"~Hi~"** \- Mentally Speaking to Demon

 ** _A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch_**  
Chapter 1: Back In A Land Far, Far Away  
Originally Created By: TheBlackSeaReaper  
Adopted By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

 ** _~-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland –Headmasters office - August 4, 2007~-_**

Late one night, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting inside of his office contemplating recent events while sucking on some of his beloved lemon drops.

Sixteen years ago, the magical world had been saved from being overrun by Lord Voldemort the worst Dark Lord to ever live, and his Death Eater followers who had been terrorizing both the muggle magical worlds for nine years before Lord Voldemorts sudden defeat at the hands of a young fifteen month old Leorio Potter on Halloween night in 1991.

What happened sixteen years ago, was that a in the spring of 1991, prophecy had been made by Sybil Trelawney who had been applying for a teaching job with him at Hogwarts for the Divination class while having lunch at the Hog's Head Inn that was owned and run by his younger brother, Aberforth Dumbledore.

The job interview in question had been going badly that day, Sybil came from a long line of Seer's in her family but she herself never showed signs of having inherited the ability despite and was well known for making false predictions that never came true, as the younger woman tried everything she could think of to prove to him that she would be perfect for the position of Divination professor with little to no success on impressing him.

As they finished the last of their lunch, Albus had been getting ready to tell Sybil that he didn't think that she would be fit for the position, and that he was planning to discontinue the class permanently since he didn't see any reason to keep the course in Hogwarts anymore because the class hadn't been doing well in recent years with the student population, but before he could say anything to her, Sybil's entire body suddenly seemed to freeze up in midsentence as she was talking to him, as she went into a very real trance before his eyes as her eyes seemed to glaze over as she started to speak in a monotone voice as she gave him information on a prophecy that could either make or break the odds of finally beating Lord Voldemort once and for all before more innocent lives were lost to the forces of darkness.

Once she came out of her trance, Sybil's eyes had cleared up and she had immediately started talking again about what she had been telling him when the trance hit her, as if she hadn't interrupted herself in order to give him the prophecy, and she seemed to have no clue of what had just happened when he asked her if she was all right. After that prophecy had come out, Albus had immediately hired her on as the new Divination Professor, wanting to keep Sybil around and under his watch in case she gave out any new prophecies, and offered a permanent home in Hogwarts while telling her that she could live in Hogwarts for as long as may want.

Though the one downside of hearing the prophecy, was that he had noticed too late that Severus Snape, a well-known Death Eater and former childhood friend of Lily Potter nee Evans had been inside the Hog's Head Inn that day enjoying a glass of Fire Whiskey, when Sybil had given her prophecy, and by the time Albus realized that Severus had heard the prophecy as well when he heard Aberforths angry voice yelling at the young potion master about what he was doing, Severus had already half way out the entrance of the inn, as he apparated away before anybody could stop him.

Knowing that it would only be a matter of time before Severus reported what he heard to Lord Voldemort, Albus ended his interview with Sybil after giving her the good news that she had the job and that she could start any time before school started that upcoming year, before he quickly started making plans to try and make sure that Sybil's prophecy came true if they wanted even a slim chance of ending this war once and for all before more innocent lives were lost in the ensuing conflict.

The prophecy called for the birth of a savior who was born as the seventh month ends to parents who had defied Lord Voldemort three times and would be born with a power that not even the dark lord would know about that would defeat Voldemort once and for all, and that the child would be marked as Voldemorts equal in some way when the time comes to show that they were the destined one.

At the time, there were only two Light families who truly fit the requirements for the prophecy who had given birth to their children in July of 1990. The two families were Frank and Alice Longbottom whose son Neville Henry Longbottom had been born just an hour before July 31, 1990 was to end, while the second family was Lily and James Potter, who had given birth to a set of twins, the first born being a young girl they named Makaila Willow Potter who was born ten minutes to midnight and had her mother's bright red hair and emerald eyes, and her younger brother Leorio Sage Potter who was born just barely one minute before midnight and also had his mother's red hair with black streaks mixed into his hair from James but had James hazel colored eyes instead.

With three children being born that night who were all matching the requirements of the prophecy, it was hard for Albus to try and figure out which one might be the one who the prophecy spoke of, since all three children fit the matching requirements of who the chosen Child of Prophecy would be. But the knowledge of when the prophecy would be fulfilled and how still eluded him for the moment, as he decided to wait and see what would happen.

With the way the prophecy was worded, Albus knew that in the name of the Greater Good of the entire magical world, that for the sake of the millions of lives that would be saved, some sacrifices would need to be made to save the many, even if it cost the life of a young child who hasn't lived for very long before it died.

When he told the two families about the prophecy and the dangers they were in, both families went into hiding under Fidelius charms placed on their homes. Frank and Alice made his mother, Augusta Longbottom the Secret Keeper of their location, while James and Lily opted to have Peter Pettigrew be their Secret Keeper, though their first choice had been Sirius Black, but Sirius had talked them out of it, saying that he would be the most obvious choice in Secret Keeper to everyone else because of his close friendship with the Potters, and he talked Lily and James into choosing Peter instead, so that Sirius could be used as bait in case he was ever captured, nobody would be able to get the info out of him no matter what they tried.

In the end it turned out that picking Peter to be the Secret Keeper had been a huge mistake, as Peter turned out to be a Death Eater in disguise and had immediately went to Lord Voldemort with the information that would allow Voldemort to track down the Potter family.

On the night of October 31, 1991, Peter had volunteered to babysit Leorio and Makaila while Lily and James attended an Order of the Phoenix meeting, and within half an hour after James and Lily had left, Voldemort had arrived and attacked the Potter home.

Luckily for the Potter twins, Lily Potter had set up protection wards around Makaila and Leorios nursery room for emergencies to protect the twins from harm if James and herself couldn't do it, and she had activated the wards before she had left the house with James, with the hopes that the wards would protect the twins from danger until help arrived.

Whatever happened that night nobody really knows, except that during the meeting James and Lily had been alerted by their homes ward alarms that their home was under attack, which led to the quick disbanding of the meeting as the entire Order of the Phoenix had rushed to Godrics Hollow ready to do battle.

Upon arriving outside the Potter home, despair had immediately set into everyone's minds as they spotted the Dark Mark floating over the Potter home, with the front door blasted down, before everyone rushed inside to try and find out what was going on.

Once entering the household, they found Peter Pettigrew's comatose body lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs with second and third degree burns covering him, and they could hear the sounds of a baby crying coming from upstairs, causing both Lily and James to practically jump over Peter's body as they rushed upstairs to the nursery quickly followed by a few Order members, and upon reaching the nursery, they discovered Leorio standing up in his crib crying his eyes out with a bleeding crescent shaped cut on his forehead, while Makaila lay unmoving inside of her own crib with a bleeding lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead, as Lily and James both rushed forward and gently picking up their children. Lily cradled Leorio in her arms as she tried to calm him down, as his cries dropped down to hiccupping sobs as he clutched tightly to his mother's robes, while James carefully picked up Makaila, afraid for a moment that his daughter might be dead but as he held her, he could still feel her soft rise and fall of her chest as he held her against his body and he let out a sigh of relief that Makaila was indeed still alive, and seemed to only unconscious.

The nursery had been completely thrashed with everything broken or scattered about the room, but what caught the Orders attention the most was a large pile of ash that lay on the carpeted floor in front of the twins cribs, and a discarded wand stuck in the middle of the ash that was immediately identified as belonging to Lord Voldemort, much to the excitement of everyone who was in the household.

Albus Dumbledore had inspected the twins, and had done a medical scan on their bodies as Lily and James held onto them, before determining that young Leorio Potter had been the one to defeat Lord Voldemort that night while trying to protect his big sister who apparently had been knocked out by whatever had happened, and the two children had been left relatively unharmed except for the lightning bolt and crescent shaped scars on their foreheads, and after inspecting both twins, Albus announced that it was young Leorio Potter who must have been the one who defeated Lord Voldemort, since he was the only one of the twins who was still conscious when they arrived, and that he must have protected his big sister from Lord Voldemort's attack, and the crescent shaped scar on his forehead was giving off signs of dark magic.

Later on, upon inspecting Peter's unconscious body, to find out the extent of his injuries, it was discovered that he had the Dark Mark on his arm. Not only that but a medical scan showed that he was in some kind of coma because of whatever had happened that night, so he had been rushed to the hospital to get his injuries treated, and a quick trial had been held with him being sentenced to a one way trip to Azkaban whenever he came out of his coma for his actions against the Potters.

In the weeks that followed that fateful night, the Potters had doubled their security to protect themselves from any of Lord Voldemort's remaining followers who hadn't been captured yet by Aurors, in fear that the remaining Death Eaters might come after their family in revenge against what young Leorio had done to their leader, as the Potters became even more protective of both of their young children's safety than before.

In fact, shortly after Voldemort's attack, Frank and Alice Longbottom had been attacked by the Lestrange family and Barty Crouch Jr., who came to the Longbottoms home in search of answers to where the Potters were now hiding. By the time help arrived to try and save them, Frank and Alice had both been tortured into insanity by the Cruciatus curse when they refused to give out the information to their attackers, while young Neville had been hidden away in a closet by Alice, so he wasn't hurt at all by the what happened that night, and was now in the sole custody of his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, while his parents were now permanent residents of St. Mungo's spell damage psychiatric ward.

After the attack on the Longbottoms, when the twins were twenty-one months old, Albus had approached the Potters and managed to convince them that it would be best for everyone that young Makaila be sent away for her own protection, so that the Potters could focus more on Leorio and train him for the day when he would have to fight Voldemort again if the Dark Lord ever came back from the dead, and that it would be better that Makaila be out of harm's way during that time.

At first, both Lily and James had put up a fight at Albus' suggestion to separate the twins, because neither one wanted to lose Makaila, but it didn't take Albus long to convince them that it would be the best course of action for the sake of Makaila's continued safety and happiness, while also pointing out that even if they didn't mean to, they might wind up making Makaila jealous and neglected as they focused all their time on training Leorio and focusing on his safety.

After a bit of deliberation between them, James and Lily reluctantly agreed to send Makaila away, handing her over to Albus who promised that he would take her somewhere safe and set her up with a new family to take of her and that he wouldn't tell them who he was going to give Makaila to, while also promising that they could get custody of her back when she came to Hogwarts in ten years, before popping away with the twenty-one month old little girl.

Makaila's godparents, Sirius Black and his wife Reyna Black nee Lupin had wanted to take in his goddaughter instead of letting the Potters send her away, even though Reyna was currently six months pregnant with their own child at the time, as they argued that they could take care of Makaila and protect her from danger if anyone came looking for her.

But after a lot of arguments with Lily and James with Albus backing up the other couples arguments, Sirius and Reyna had reluctantly given in on the idea, after talking with Albus, saying that it would be too dangerous to keep her in the magical world where Lord Voldemort's followers would be looking for the Potters, and it would put Reyna and Sirius' own growing family in danger, if she stayed with them and the Death Eaters discovered her location.

After taking Makaila from her family, Albus had taken her straight to Hogwarts, where he considered his options for where he would send her before finally coming to a decision and decided to take Makaila to her mother's muggle sister, Petunia Dursley nee Evans for safekeeping by having Makaila raised in the muggle world away from magic and anyone who might try and use her against her family if she was located. He had heard rumors that Lily and Petunia didn't get along ever since Lily had become a witch, but he was sure that that Petunia would put aside whatever grudge she might have against Lily and help out with her niece.

Seeing how late it was getting and that it was already getting dark outside while he was making his plans, Albus quickly composed a letter explaining what was happening and why Makaila was being left with Petunia's family, he conjured a basket and placed Makaila within it before apparating directly to the Dursley household, where he deposited Makaila on her relatives doorstep with the letter, and cast a few protection spells around the Dursley household that should prevent any witches or wizards who meant Makaila harm from setting foot on the property without setting off the protective wards that would immediately alert him of trouble as soon as it happened.

Glancing up at the household, he saw that all of the lights was off, indicating that the family might be asleep or not at home, so Albus stopped long enough to ring the doorbell two times to alert the Dursleys that somebody was outside, and once he saw that a few lights came on from within the household, he quickly apparated away from the muggle neighborhood before he could be seen.

As time went by since the night Albus had left Makaila with her relatives, things were going peacefully in the magical world, as the people recovered from the war against Voldemort and his followers. Arrests had been made of at least a half of the Death Eaters who had either received the Dementors Kiss or life sentences in Azkaban depending on how serious their crimes were while in service with Voldemort, while other Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy managed to buy their freedom from prison using either lots of money, or claiming that they were victims themselves who had been forced to work for Voldemort against their wills by having the Imperius Curse cast on them.

A few months after Makaila had been sent away, Sirius and Reyna Black were busy celebrating the newest addition to their own little family, as on April 1, 1992 Reyna gave birth to a healthy baby boy who they named Loki Remus Black, who had been born with his mother's dark brown hair, but with his father's silver colored eyes with flecks of gold in his irises from his mother's werewolf side, though Loki never inherited an active werewolf gene from her.

In the years that followed that fateful night, everything seemed to be going well for everyone. Lily and James doted on young Leorio, or Leo as he was known by close friends and family, as the young boy grew up to be a happy and healthy child. As Leo grew older, Lily and James didn't even try to hide from Leo that he had an older sister, as they explained to him days before his fifth birthday about Makaila and how they had to send her away, and Leo was excited about the idea of having a sister and was looking forward to seeing her again when it came time for Hogwarts to start for them.

Leo's closest friend was his god-brother Neville Longbottom, who came to visit whenever Augusta allowed him to leave the Longbottom home, and the duo shared their birthday party every year, sometimes splitting the parties between the Potter and Longbottom households each year. He was also close friends with Fred and George Weasley who's family lived a few houses down from the Potter home, and the trio could usually be found causing mischief together alongside of Neville when he came to visit.

In the beginning, when Leorio had first been introduced to the Weasley family, Albus had been hoping that the boy would strike up a friendship with the Weasleys youngest son, Ronald, and form an attachment with the Weasley's only daughter that he felt would benefit the Light side in later years, and had even tried talking James and Lily into setting up a marriage contract between Leorio and Ginny, with Molly and Arthur's encouragement, as well as one between Makaila and Ronald when Makaila was brought back into the magical world, but both of the elder Potters repeatedly refused to agree to signing anything, saying that they wanted their children to have a choice in who they wanted to be with later in life instead of having the choice taken away from them against their wills by a marriage contract.

The Weasley twins younger siblings, Ronald and Ginny tried to join in on the fun whenever Leorio was over at the Burrow, but the Potter boy resisted all attempts at associating with the two, despite Molly Weasleys repeated attempts to get him to make friends with Ron and Ginny when he came over, in hopes that Leorio would become close to Ginny and eventually chose to marry her when they were older, since Lily and James both refused to agree to a marriage contract, but much to Molly's chagrin, Leorio barely paid any attention to Ginny and Ron and avoided the duo like they had the plague when the three of them were in the room together, and Leorio preferred to hang out with George and Fred instead, or sometimes hung out with Percy if the twins were busy with something.

Over the years had flat out rejected all attempts by Ginny to try and get him to notice her, especially after his second year at Hogwarts where he had saved Ginny from the infamous Chamber of Secrets after the girl's mind and body had been taken over by a cursed diary that was owned by Lord Voldemort.

Albus had also heard from Molly that Leorio didn't get along well with the two youngest Weasley children at all to the point that he outright refused to be in the same room as the other two. And especially wouldn't be anywhere near Ginny when the young girl was get his attention.

One time during one of the parties that the Potters had thrown at their home, one of the Order members had made an offhand comment within Leorio's hearing distance that they thought that Ginny and Leorio looked perfect together as a couple because of their resemblance to Leorio's parents, and that was when Leorio had finally snapped, and stormed over to the group of adults and flat out said that he wouldn't date Ginny Weasley even if she was the last girl in the magical world, because she wasn't his type and he didn't want to be a stalker fangirl like her, especially if people say they looked 'perfect' together.

Things had especially after a recent argument between Ron and Leorio which neither boy would admit to what the cause of the fight was. It had almost gotten to the point that the duo could be found physically fighting each other or casting hexes and curses at each other when they were in school, and had to be separated.

It wasn't until about a week before what was supposed to be the Potter twins fifth birthday, that Albus discovered that his plans for Makaila Potter and keeping her safe from danger went downhill, as the baubles and trinkets he had placed in his office that were enchanted to monitor Makaila as she resided within #4 Privet Drive suddenly went haywire, as a shrill siren like sound echoed throughout the office as the signaling that the blood protection wards he had place on the Dursley household had fallen, seconds before all of the baubles and trinkets tied to Makaila magic and life force suddenly melted before his eyes into molten pools of metal, leaving only the item that monitored Makaila's health and life force remained in place on its shelf.

* * *

 ** _~-Flashback~-_**

 ** _~-#4 Privet Drive - July 21, 1995~-_**

Albus arrived outside of the Dursley homestead looking frantic with his wand out and prepared for battle in case of whatever he found when he arrived, but then felt confusion fill him as he realized that nothing seemed to be out of place anywhere on the property. There was no sign of it being attacked, anything else.

Though after a quick wave of his wand as he cast diagnostic spells onto #4 Privet Drive to check out the blood protection wards immediately caused him to start panicking as he realized that the blood wards that should have been protecting the property were nearly non-existent.

' _Oh dear, this isn't good. The wards have completely fallen. What could have possibly happened to young Makaila to make them fall? Just what in Merlin's name did these muggles do to make them fall as they have?_ ' Albus thought frantically to himself as he cast another diagnostic spell on the household just to make sure the blood wards were definitely gone, only to get the same results as the first scan, as he felt panic start to set in, ' _There's only one of two reasons the blood wards could have fallen. Either Makaila no longer calls this house her home and its occupants her family, or she's…_ '

Just then loud pops could be heard around him, causing him to turn around with his drawn out at a possible threat, only to force himself to relax once he saw that it was only Minerva and Severus looking worriedly at him, as they glanced around in confusion at their unfamiliar surroundings.

"Albus what has happened? Why did you call us to come meet you here?" Minerva demanded, her tone sounding confused and flustered as she took in Albus' panicked face for a moment.

"I called for the two of you to come here in case I needed some backup, main reason I called for the two of you, is because I require your help on a matter of great importance." Albus said as he nodded his head in greeting to the duo, as he turned his attention onto the muggle household in front of them, as he quickly cast a strong Notice-Me-Not spell on the area so that none of the neighbors would see or hear them, "This household in front of us is where I dropped off young Makaila Potter four years ago, and the monitoring charms I had set up to keep an eye on her went haywire about ten minutes ago. I require your aid on discovering what has transpired."

"You put little Makaila in a place like this?! What could have happened to her to have set off your monitoring charms?" Minerva demanded angrily, as her eyes widened in shock at the news. Four the last four years, Minerva had always wondered where the headmaster had taken the eldest Potter child after Lily and James had let him take her, but Albus had always remained tightlipped about Makaila's location, saying that it would be safer for the girl if no one except him knew her exact location, "What is this household anyways? This looks like a muggle neighborhood to me."

"That is because it is a muggle neighborhood, Minerva. This is the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. I dropped Makaila off at Lily's sisters home in hopes to keep her safe and out of danger in the magical world," Albus said with a small sigh as he saw the incredulous look on his deputy headmistresses face at his news, causing him to flinch a bit at the look he was getting, "it was the best place for her, to keep her away from the dangers of Death Eaters who might want to hurt her or use her against her family."

"Didn't do much good did it, headmaster, if somethings happened to cause your precious monitoring wards to go off. If whatever's wrong is only about the second Potter brat," Severus said with a slight sneer on his face, as he stared disdainfully at the household for a moment as a dark scowl appeared on his features at the mention of Lily's sister, as childhood memories of the woman came to mind as he begins to turn to leave to go home, "then you can count me out and call someone else to help you. I _refuse_ to get involved with what's possibly another spoiled brat of a spawn of that jackass James Potter. Whatever caused your monitoring charms to go haywire is probably nothing of importance for us to worry about."

"Severus I must really insist that you stay right where you are. I require your assistance, and you will put aside your petty grudge with the Potters and help me on this matter because whatever happened here may require your particular brand of expertise," Albus snapped as he glared at the younger man, his normally carefree attitude no longer present on his face as Severus turned back around to glare back at the headmaster, only to falter a bit when he saw the look on Albus' face, "and I need your help on this matter. The monitoring charms didn't just stop working, they _melted_ into molten pools of metal, which could mean any number of things… though the only think I am sure of, is that young Makaila is definitely still alive is because that was the only monitoring charm that didn't meld down when the others melted."

Walking up to the front door, Albus rang the doorbell, and the trio waited impatiently for it to open, before the door was pulled open by a blonde horse-necked woman in a sundress.

"Yes? What can I… **_YOU?!_** " Petunia started to say, sounding polite in her greeting as she pulled open the door, before her eyes settled on the three robe wearing figures standing on her front step, and her eyes widened first in shock and horror before they narrowed in anger at the sight of them as all signs of politeness instantly melted away and was replaced by open rage, "Get the _hell_ out of here you _freaks_ of nature! Your kind is _not_ welcome here! Go bother some of your own kind and leave my family alone!"

Moving to slam the door in their faces before they could have a chance to respond, Severus stepped forward and shot a hand forward to catch the closing door, forcing it stay open as Petunia turned her enraged gaze upon him for a moment before her eyes widen in shock once more as she recognized the young man in front of her, as Severus roughly pushed the door forward causing Petunia to stumble backwards as he let himself inside the house with Albus and Minerva quickly following closely behind him.

"Hello, 'Tuney, long time no see. May we come in? Thanks ever so much for welcoming us into your home." Severus said candidly, as he smirked at the irritated older woman as she glared at him from her spot at the open door, as the duo continued to glare at one another while he spoke, "We have _so_ much to talk about, and the sooner we get it done we'll be out of your hair. All you have to do is answer a few things."

"Severus Snape?! What the hell are you doing here?! Never mind, I have nothing to say to you freaks about anything! So you can get the hell out of my house you freaks! You have no right coming in here without my consent! Get the hell out or else I'll call the police on you and have you forcibly removed!" Petunia screeched angrily, as her face turned bright red in her anger, as she glared at the trio of magicals with open scorn as none of them made any move to leave her home, "Well go on! Get the hell out! I don't want you freaks here. Can't you leave us normal people alone when we don't want you around?!"

"Mrs. Dursley, I _assure_ you that we leave you and your family alone once we get the answers that we seek from you." Albus said in a placating tone, as he stared at the younger woman for a moment, as he glanced around the room in search of something but didn't see what he was looking for, "But first, I would like to speak to your niece, Makaila Potter, and check on her if you don't mind. So if you could go get her…"

"Ha! Good luck with ' _talking_ ' with her, freak. The brat ran off _weeks_ ago and _hasn't_ returned. I could care _less_ about her," Petunia said with a sneer, ignoring the horrified looks the trio were now giving her at the news as a wistful look appeared on her features, "Good riddance to bad rubbish I say, we were more than glad to find her gone."

"How can you say that?! She's your own flesh and blood through your sister! Plus she was only _four_ years old at the time, why would she run away from here?" Minerva exclaimed heatedly as she glared at the younger woman in open disbelief at her words about her sisters missing daughter, as fury filled her at Petunia's apparent uncaring dismissal of Makaila being missing for weeks, "have you tried _everything_ to track her down and bring her home? What has been done to find her?"

"'Find her'? Exactly _why_ would I do something _stupid_ like that? I didn't even _want_ her to begin with, yet you freaks dump her on my family as a baby expecting us to take her in and raise her. You _didn't_ even bother to _ask_ if we would be _willing_ to do so," Petunia said disdainfully as she scoffed at Minerva's question about searching for Makaila in order to bring her back home, as she reluctantly shut the front door once it looks like the trio were not leaving any time soon as she continued speaking, "You _freaks_ just _left_ her here on our _doorstep_ in the middle of the night with a _letter_ 'explaining' things, like you expected us to take her in. You didn't even offer money to help pay for her upkeep, like you expected us to _waste_ our good money on someone like _her_ when we could be using it for things we need. You freaks didn't even bother to leave us a way to _contact_ you so we could tell you to come take back the brat and take her off of our hands!"

"That's _so_ typical of you Petunia. What kind of person _are_ you to take out your petty grudge on your _sister_ out on a defenseless little girl who has done nothing to you?" Severus said with a slight sneer, though he could feel his own anger building up inside of him, because during Petunia's rant he had taken a peek in her mind using Legimency to find out if she was telling the truth about Makaila Potter, and the things he had seen the Dursleys do to young girl over the last four years made him feel sick to his stomach as they filled his mind, as he glanced at Albus and saw the pained look on the older man's face, and he realized that the headmaster must have performed legimency as well and seen the same things, ' _These_ filthy _muggles_ almost _make the dark lord_ and _the Death Eaters look like_ angels _in comparison in how they treated the girl. She's lucky to still be alive and sane after all that..._ '

"Don't get all high and mighty with me, Severus Snape! You have no idea of the burden you freaks put onto my family when you left the brat here, so we had to make do with what we had," Petunia snapped back, looking unrepentant at what she and her family had done to her only niece, as her sneer grew by the second, "What? Did you freaks think we would treat her like some pampered little princess who we waited on? The girl started earning her keep around the house as soon as she could walk."

"There was nothing to 'discuss' old man. There was absolutely nothing you could possibly say to me that would make keep the brat. I didn't want her at all, but I figured you'd find a way to make me keep her even if I had simply dumped her off at an orphanage like I had wanted to do from the beginning, so I kept her against my better judgement," Petunia said as she crossed her arms across her chest in open defiance to the trio before her, as she glared angrily at them for a moment before pointing a finger at the trio in accusation, "I cut off all ties to Lily many years ago and I want _nothing_ to do with my demon sisters spawn or your world, so when the brat disappeared I saw it as a godsend, because I didn't have to deal with her freakish ways anymore. It's because of her my poor little Dudley is in the hospital right now fighting for his life."

"Your son is in the hospital because of young Makaila?" Albus asked, confusion filling his voice at what she had just said, "Just what could she have possibly done to put him in the hospital?"

"I don't know how she did it, because I wasn't there to see it, but all I know is that the day she disappeared she had been outside in the backyard 'playing' with Dudley and their friends and they had been outside for maybe an hour before, I was nearly blinded by this flash of light coming from the backyard," Petunia said, as her voice started to break as tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered what happened that day, as she could feel frustration and anger fill her at the memories, "seconds before Dudleys friends came running into the house screaming about Dudley being hurt, and that Makaila had been the one responsible. When I rushed outside, the little freak was nowhere to be found, while my poor Dudley lay on the ground with his body smoking and covered in burns. When I rushed him to the hospital the doctors said that he looked like he had been hit by lightning or been electrocuted. The fact that little brat disappeared right after it happened proves it's _her_ doing somehow."

' _Electrocuted? No, it has to be pure coincidence. Whatever happened to Peter that night couldn't have been caused by young Makaila, I'm_ sure _of it._ ' Albus thought silently to himself in confusion, as Petunia continued to rant and rave at him about Makaila's actions against her family, Albus' mind was running a mile a minute as a memory popped inside of his head of how Peter Pettigrew had looked the night of Voldemort's attack on the Potter family, when they had discovered his comatose body still sparking like he had been hit by a massive bout of electricity, as he tried to understand the connection between what happened then and now, ' _My scans showed that she just_ barely _had any magic reserves when I checked both Leorio and her over for any signs of what Tom had done to the two of them…_ '

"My dear Petunia, I'm _more_ than sure that whatever happened between Makaila and your son was nothing more than an _accident_. Once we find her, we can return her to your care," Albus said placatingly, while ignoring the incredulous looks that Minerva and Severus were now giving him when they heard what he said, as he continued speaking while ignoring the incredulous looks he was now receiving from everyone, "It's _imperative_ that she be returned here so that…"

"Didn't you _hear_ me, you senile old codger?! There is no way in bloody hell is that freak allowed to come back! We don't _want_ her back, after what she did to Dudley. She hurt my poor Dudley, and nearly _killed_ him with her freakishness," Petunia shrieked loudly, efficiently cutting off Albus in midsentence, as her face slowly turned a bright shade of red in her anger as she heard the sheer audacity of the suggestion Albus had made that her family was to take Makaila back when she was found, "If she hadn't disappeared Vernon would have killed her for sure if I didn't do it myself for hurting Dudley! I will be damned before I let her back into my home for any reason. There's no telling what she will do next! _If_ you manage to find her, I _demand_ that you find her somewhere else to live, because I swear she will _never_ be welcomed back under my roof because I _swear_ that I will _kill_ her if she comes back here for what happened to Dudley!"

As the last of her rant left her mouth, there was a loud cracking sound that seemed to echo throughout the household, quickly followed by the house shaking like a miniature earth quake had hit, before everything settled back down once more, leaving everyone looking surprised by what had just happened, though Albus had paled considerably when he realized what had occurred.

"What the hell was that?! What did you freaks just do?!" Petunia shrieked as she frantically looked around in search of whatever might have caused the house to shake like that as well as the source of the loud cracking sound all of them had heard, before finally turning an accusing glare on the trio once more, "So help me if you freaks have done any permanent damage to my house I will…"

"You _foolish_ woman, do you realize what you've done?! You've ruined everything .What just happened was the last of the protection wards I erected four years ago falling apart when you _swore_ ," Albus exclaimed angrily as all traces of kindness disappeared from his face as the look on his face stopped Petunia in midsentence as she flinched back from the intense gaze he was giving her, "that you would never welcome your niece back into your home. When I first arrive there was still enough of the wards surrounding the house that might have lasted long enough for us to Makaila and brought her back here. I'll need to reset everything once Makaila has been found and returned to you…"

"And? What do I care about that? I never asked for your damn protection, not that it did any good in the end, and we don't want it back. We'll make do on our own without your kinds help as we've always done," Petunia snapped back, as she felt some of her bravery come back despite the cold glare Albus was now giving her, as she stood up to him and poked him in the chest with one finger, "I've told you before I don't want to girl here, so if this 'protection' is gone, then good. Now you have no excuse to try and force the brat back on us when you find her. Now you freaks can get out of my house and never bother my family again!"

"Mrs. Dursleys, be reasonable." Albus started to say, only to be cut off by a hard slap to the face by Petunia who's anger still glow brightly in her eyes as she glared at him.

"There's nothing for me to be reasonable about! I said my peace and will stand by it, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind!" Petunia shrieked angrily, as she starts pushing the group forcibly towards her front door, despite their protests at her treatment of them, as she pulled open the front door before forcing them out the door with a swift kick to Albus' retreating butt as he exited the front door, "My husband will be home soon, and I don't want you freaks here to upset him more than he already will be. Go bother somebody who actually wants to listen to you prattle on about things that will never happen."

"Well _that_ could have gone much better, I could say," Albus said outloud to himself, as he rubbed his injured butt as his eyes narrowed angrily as Petunia slammed the front door shut behind them, before turning his gaze on his two companions only to flinch a bit under the heated looks Minerva and Severus were now giving him.

"Seriously headmaster? Of all the people you could have given Potters spawn to, it had to be bloody Petunia?! If you had asked me years ago, I would have told you not to do it! Petunia is one of the worst muggles I could have ever had the chance to meet," Severus snapped angrily, as he glared at the older man for a moment, as he crossed his arms across his chest, as he glared at the closed door for a moment, as he saw Petunia peeking out the window next to the front door, and glare at them for a moment before she disappeared from view of the window, before Severus continued speaking, "and I wouldn't let her take care of a magical mouse let alone a magical baby even if my life depended on it! Yet you left Potters brat with those things?! They make the Death Eaters look like angels in comparison if 'Tuney's memories are correct."

"Severus my dear boy, I assure you that I had young Makaila's best interests at heart when I left her here. I truly believed that Petunia would be willing to give up her petty jealousies of her sister," Albus said dismissively, as he ignored the looks his colleagues were giving him as he continued speaking while using his hands to dust off his robes, "and grow to love Makaila and treat her as a member of her family. How was I supposed to know she didn't do that?"

"You never checked on the girl?" Minerva demanded angrily.

"I've been busy with other things for the last four years, Minerva, so I didn't have much time," Albus said dismissively.

"Well thanks to you being 'too busy' to do what you promised Lily and James you would do, Makaila is now missing and we have no idea where she could be," Minerva snapped back angrily causing Albus to flinch again at her words, "what are you going to do about it now, and you have the nerve to think it's a good idea to send her back when she's found? There's no way in hell that will happen, Albus."

"We'll come to that when we find her. I'll call on some of the Order to help out on the search," Albus said simply as he started walking down the sidewalk as the other two reluctantly followed after him, "she couldn't have gotten very far in her escape, unless someone had helped her leave."

 ** _~-End Flashback~-_**

* * *

Needless to say, when Albus reluctantly told Lily and James the sad news about their daughters disappearance, James and Lily were not at all happy at the news was an understatement, as both James and Lily hexed him into the next millennium while verbally cursing him out about how he had failed them with keeping Makaila safe as he had promised them.

When Lily had heard about exactly who it had been that Albus had left Makaila with, she had flown into an epileptic rage, as she yelled at him for a good hour, about putting Makaila with her sister, because if she had known beforehand that it was Petunia that Albus was taking Makaila too, she would have flat out refused to let him take Makaila to begin with, because she wouldn't have let Petunia take care of her cat let alone her one of her children, because of a falling out the two sisters had during Lily's final year of schooling.

After that fateful day, the Potters barely spoke to Albus or had anything to do with him and the Order for as little as they possibly could, unless it was an emergency or when Leorio was in training to become stronger with either Albus or some other Order members training the boy, as they pulled out all of their resources trying to track down Makaila's location in order to bring her home back to them, but everything they tried in their search came back with false leads.

They had tried everything from tracking spells to summoning spells, and any other kind of spells that they could think of to try and locate Makaila but none of the things they used seemed to be able to pinpoint her exact location. He had even tried sending Fawkes out to locate her and bring her directly to Hogwarts since Fawkes should have been able to track her down easily, but even the flaming bird had failed at tracking her down and bringing her home.

Some people thought that she might be dead, as the reason why nothing they tried was able to find her, but Albus quickly discouraged such thinking before it could grow, as he told him that he knew for sure that Makaila was very much still alive, thanks to his only remaining tracking trinket that was monitoring her life force and magic. Since it was the only thing that was magically tied to her that hadn't been destroyed with the other items in his office the day that the blood wards around #4 Privet Drive fell, proved that Makaila was still alive for as long as the item still kept on working, but as more time went by with no sign of the missing girl being found hope seemed to be dwindling among the Order, though there was hope that when it came time for her to go to Hogwarts, that the owls would be able to find her and deliver her Hogwarts letter, and Albus was already making plans to place tracking charms on the letter that would lead them directly to Makaila's location as soon as she came in contact with the letter.

Eventually even young Leorio had started giving Albus the cold shoulder after Lily and James told him about his missing sister and that Albus had been responsible for her being missing, only being polite and cordial to Albus when in public though just barely and the boy refused to be in the same room as Albus than he had to be if he could avoid it, which irritated Albus to no end, as he hoped that he could soon find the missing Potter child soon, so that the rest of the Potters would start listening to him once more as they used to.

As the years continued to go by, Lily became pregnant again when Leorio was seven years old, and gave birth to another set of twins on May 21, 1997. The new babies was another boy and girl, who were named Ciel and Leah, who both inherited James black hair, but had Lily's emerald green eyes, while a month later on June 12, 1997 Sirius and Reyna brought into the world another child, this time a little girl who had her father's black hair and her mother's golden brown eyes, who they named Pyxis Winry Black.

Four years later, everyone waited with bated breath when the Hogwarts letters for the first year class of 2001 were being automatically written out, as each admittance letter was automatically addressed and ready to be sent out to prospective new students. But when Makaila Potters Hogwarts letter was addressed, the only thing that was written on it was ' ** _Makaila Potter – Address Unknown_**'.

Despite all attempts to change what was written on the letters address, no matter the amount of spellcasting on the letter would change the message that was written there, and even the Hogwarts delivery owls refused to take the letter away because of the lack of an address on it. The few that had tried would sometimes fly around the school as if they were unsure of where they should go in order to deliver the letter and would even sometimes take off in one direction before returning and dumping the undelivered letter back into either Albus or Minerva's hands. Even Fawkes was unable to find her when Albus had tried to send out the phoenix with her letter only for the firebird to return defeated in his delivery.

In what should have been Makaila and Leorio Potters first year, Albus had taken his old friend Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone from its bank vault in Gringotts, and hid it away inside of Hogwarts, in hopes of using it to test Leorio to see if he could handle the extra responsibility of protecting the powerful artifact, because Albus had heard rumors that Voldemort might be back and was seeking the Philosophers Stone to use it to create a new body for himself. If Makaila had shown up that year for her school he would have tested her as well to compare the Potter twins.

That same year, a young muggleborn girl named Hermione Granger had nearly been killed in the girls bathroom on Halloween night by a troll after an argument with young Ronald Weasley had left the girl running away in tears, but it had been the quick thinking of Leorio Potter, and Neville Longbottom who had overheard some girls talking about Hermione, that Hermione was saved in time when they informed the teachers about Hermione not being in the Great Hall when news of the troll being in the school came out, but none of the teachers had been available to immediately go looking for Hermione to warn her since they were in a hurry to hunt down the troll.

Despite the teachers orders for them to still return to their dorms where it was safe, Leorio and Neville had headed out towards the bathrooms themselves to try and warn Hermione of the danger, because they didn't think the teachers would get their in time, and the duo arrived at the girls bathroom in time to hear Hermoine screaming help as the horrible stench of the mountain troll hit their noses followed by the trolls angry roars, causing both Leorio and Neville to rush into the bathroom with their wands drawn to see Hermione cowering in a corner of the bathroom, among the shattered remains of the toilet stalls, before the two boys started casting whatever spells they knew at the troll, using levitation spells to toss broken debris at the troll or stinging hexes while barely avoiding being hit by the trolls ginormous club as it turned its attention on them, while also yelling at it to distract long enough to get Hermione out of the room, just as they school staff arrived to take down the troll. The trio had 5 points each deducted from all three of them for disobeying orders and not being where they were supposed to be, but were also awarded ten points each as a reward for saving a fellow student from danger. Ever since that fateful night, the trio had become good friends and were inseparable.

By the end of the year, the Philosophers Stone had nearly been stolen by Professor Quirinus Quirrell, who was being possessed by Lord Voldemort who wraith like spirit was attached to the back of the Defense Against Dark Arts teachers head. Thanks to a warning from Hermione, Neville and Leorio, Professor Quirrell had been apprehended by the teachers just as he was about to take the stone, but Lord Voldemort had escaped before he could be captured, leaving Quirrell in a coma and is now a permanent resident in St. Mungo's hospital.

The Philosophers Stone was returned to the Flamels who refused to let Albus keep it for any reason, and refused his suggestions of having it destroyed for the 'greater good of all' in order to prevent any other attempts of it being stolen, while Albus told the rest of the magical world that it had been destroyed in order to protect it and the Flamels from any further attempts of having it stolen.

During what should have been Makaila and Leorio's second year at school, young Loki Black joined the school and was sorted into Ravenclaw, while the Chamber of Secrets had been opened by a young pureblood witch named Ginerva Weasley, who was being possessed by a Horcrux diary that was once owned by a former student named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was now known as Lord Voldemort,

Young Ginny had been under the control of the diary for weeks and had been forced to control a dangerous basilisk who was petrifying the students, before her brothers had finally confronted her about how oddly she was acting, and had to practically drag the redhead to the headmasters office once they found out about the diary, where the diary was confiscated, and the attacks had stopped immediately, with only one fatality in the whole situation being Gilderoy Lockhart, who was the new DADA teacher that year, being found with a packed suitcase turned to stone in a corridor when he didn't turn up for classes, but Ginny's involvement in the incident had been hushed up so the girl wouldn't get into serious trouble.

Ginny had to be pulled out of school for what was left of the school year, and was placed into St. Mungo's for psychiatric evaluation to make sure there were no adverse side effects to what had happened to her, and was allowed back in school long enough to finish the last of her first year schooling so she would be caught up with her year mates the following year.

The summer before third year, Peter Pettigrew had finally come out of his coma, and after being given a clean bill of health by St. Mungo's healers, had ended up on a one way trip straight to Azkaban for his past crimes.

In what should have been Makaila and Leorio Potter's third year, nothing really exciting happened that year, other than Reyna Black-Lupin becoming the new DADA teacher, and doing a spectacular job of it compared to the last two teachers, and surprisingly half of the Slytherin students as well as the rest of houses loved her and everyone were sad to see her go at the end of the year because word got out that she was a werewolf somehow so she had to be laid off from being DADA teacher.

During fourth year, news of Peter Pettigrew broke out of Azkaban and was on the run for months before he was caught outside of Hogsmeade trying to rob a potions supplies shop for rare ingredients for a potion, but before he was taken in by the aurors, the rat animagus cast a horrible exploding spell that destroyed the area he was in, with a few badly injured witches and wizards who were caught in the blast, and he was declared dead at the scene, even though the remains of his body wasn't recovered.

Nothing of real import happened during fifth and sixth years, and had been relatively peaceful for once since Leorio Potter had started attending Hogwarts, though Leorio and Hermione were now an official couple and could be seen going out on dates by the school population, much to young Ginny Weasley's irritation, as the younger girl tried everything she could think of to try and break the duo up so Leorio would go out with her instead, but always wound up on the receiving end of both Leorio and Hermione's wrath in retaliation.

As the Potter twins summer before seventh year rolled along, in between running Hogwarts, Albus was also helping the Ministry of magic making negotiations for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament that would be starting in the Fall of 2007. At first the plans for the tournament had almost scheduled it to take place back in 2004, but budget cuts and other problems rose up, including the mess with Peter Pettigrew, that the plans for the Triwizard Tournament had to be held back for three years, and was now all that people could tlak about in the Ministry as they came up with plans for what would take place during the tournament.

A few months just before the start of what would have been Makaila and Leorio's seventh year at Hogwarts, Albus found himself called to the Potter home on a matter of great urgency by Lily and James on March 2, 2007 that had the headmaster rushing through the headmaster floo network to reach the Potter home when he heard the urgency in their voices.

* * *

 ** _~-Flashback~-_**

 ** _~-Potter Manor, March 2, 2007~-_**

Late that Wednesday morning Albus was busy working on some papers that had arrived half an hour ago via owl from the Ministry of Magic, that required his attention, when the fireplace in his office flared to life as the flames turned green, as the face of an up upset Lily Potter appeared within the flames.

"Why good morning, Lily. What can I do for you this fine morning?" Albus asked jovially as he smiled in his grandfatherly way as his blue eyes twinkled at the redheaded woman, as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth and set aside his paperwork on his desk, as soon as he saw the sheer panic in his former student's eyes, as she turned her gaze on him, "Is something wrong, my dear girl? You seem upset…"

"Albus! I'm glad that you are in your office. James and I need to see you immediately. It concerns Makaila." Lily said, as some of her panic left her voice as she spotted him seated at his desk,

"I'll be right there, Lily." Albus said, his eyes instantly stopping their twinkling upon hearing the name of the long lost elder Potter daughter, Albus quickly stood up from his seat and pushed his chair back as he hurried over to the fireplace just as Lily's face disappeared from the flames.

' _I wonder what could possibly be getting Lily riled up this early in the morning? Did she and James finally locate Makaila without my knowing it?_ ' Albus thought silently to him as he reached over to the mantle over the fireplace and grabs a pinch of floo powder from its jar, and throws it inside the flames as he shouts out, "Potter Manor!"

"Come with us, it's in the family room." James said as he turned on his heel and led Albus into another part of the manor, as a confused headmaster

' _Oh dear… I_ must _say that this definitely complicates things when we track down the elusive Ms. Potter,_ ' Albus thought silently to himself worriedly as he stared at the Potter Family Tapestry, Albus found himself staring at the Potter family tapestry in open dismay, as he saw the tapestries latest results.

Like all pureblood magical families, the Potter family had a magical self-updating family tree, that automatically updates to show what the family member looks like as the years go by, and also updates whenever something happens to one of the members of the family, showing anything from deaths of family members with the image of said person darkening on the tapestry to show that they were dead, pictures glowed red if the family member was married with their spouses picture also automatically added to the family tree, or if there was new children being born into to the family coming in to the family bloodline, the tapestry would update itself to show pictures of the expecting couple and their kids.

The latest update to the family tapestry showed that under Makaila Potters picture and name showed that as of March 1, her picture was now somehow connected to two unknown men whose own pictures had been automatically added to the tapestry on opposite sides of Makaila's own picture. One man looked to be almost as old as James Potter and had the name Zabuza Momochi written underneath his picture, while the second one was young with feminine features that he could almost be mistaken for a girl and had the name Haku Yukimura under his own picture.

But what was the most concerning about the change in the tapestry, were the thin silver threads that connected Makaila to the two men, and directly below the two men's pictures were more silver threads leading to two blank picture spaces, indicating that Makaila was somehow expecting both men's offspring at the same time.

' _Whoever those two men are, I'm going to_ kill _them for_ daring _to even_ touch _, let alone knock up,_ my _daughter when I find the three of them! She's only_ sixteen _going onto_ seventeen _in four months! She's too_ young _to be a mother now,_ ' James thought furiously to himself as he glared angrily at the pictures of Zabuza and Haku as they lay on the tapestry next to Makaila's own image, as he felt righteous fury fill him at the idea that these two men he didn't even know had the nerve to touch his baby girl, as his eyes darted down to the blank pictures under the trios images, as confusion filled him, as he scowled some more as he noticed that none of the three images had the red outline over their images to show that they were at least married to each other, ' _And that Zabuza guy looks old enough to be_ me _! How the heck can she be pregnant with_ both _of these guys kids at the_ same _time? Even with magic it should be impossible. And I will drag one or both of those two down the alter to make an honest woman out of her if I have to because of the babies…_ '

"This can't be true can it, James? Our baby girl is going to be a mother by the time she's _seventeen_?! She's too young to be a mother now! How can she be so _irresponsible_ to do something like _that_ at her age?!" Lily exclaimed as disbelief filled her voice as she continued to stare at the family tree in shock for a moment, as confusion also filled her as she tried to figure out how the tapestry's update was working as she stared at the two men's pictures that were connected to her daughters, "But could the tapestry be _wrong_ as well? Because how can she be pregnant with _two_ different men's babies at the same time in the same night? That should be impossible!"

"The tapestry is never wrong when it updates itself on family members, though you do have a point about how could it be possible for there to be two fathers to her unborn children, and all of it happened yesterday since the update wasn't there before we went to bed last night," James said as he walks over to his wife and wraps his arms around her waist comfortingly, as he glares angrily at the tapestry for a moment as if he was trying to burn holes into the images of the two men the tapestry said had gotten his eldest daughter pregnant, "When we find her, we'll handle this situation properly, and I want to have a 'talk' with those two men about this."

"We will burn that bridge when we come to it, concerning Makaila's pregnancy, James and Lily. With things the way currently are in the magical world, it wouldn't do for her to be remain out there on her own especially in her condition," Albus said sagely as he scowled a bit at the tapestry himself, as he stared at the new additions to it that were now attached to Makaila's picture, though he quickly hid his irritation when the couple turned their gaze upon him, as his eyes twinkled for a moment as a thoughtful look appeared on his face, "We must now work faster to find Makaila and bring her home, now that she will be even more vulnerable to danger because of her condition. I just hope that we are in time with finding her."

 ** _~-End Flashback~-_**

* * *

As the weeks went by after the discovery of Makaila's pregnancy on the Potter family tapestry, the Potter household was in chaos. Lily had already started making up one of the manor's spare bedrooms into a nursery to house her daughters children in when they were born so that they would have a place to sleep when her daughter moved into the manor with them, while in a room next door to the nursery was set up for Makaila herself so that she would be next door to her children.

Though one day the Potters discovered some bad news the next time they checked the family tapestry, as on March 19, exactly eighteen days after Makaila's pregnancy had been discovered, the pictures of Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yukimura suddenly darkened, indicating that they had both died that day, while Makaila's own image was still as bright as ever on the tapestry.

The news of hearing about the deaths of the father's of Makaila's unborn children left her family feeling upset that Makaila would be alone with her current condition, which then brought up more attempts to find her as more time went by.

It wasn't until six months later on August 25, 2007, something happened that caused whatever was blocking their attempts to find Makaila to fail, as

* * *

 ** _August 25, 2007, Somewhere in Scotland…_**

Albus was busily working in his office late one afternoon, as he prepared for the upcoming new school year that was going to start in seven days, when the door to his office was suddenly flung open as a out of breath and excited Minerva McGonnagal came charging in while waving a letter clutched tightly in her right hand as she hurried up to his desk.

"My dear Minerva, what can I do for you? Is something wrong?" Albus asked, once he got over his shock of her sudden entrance into his office, as he warily eyed the sealed envelope Minerva had clutched in her hands for a moment and he could see the Hogwarts seal on the letter indicating that it was school invitation letter which confused him since he had thought that all of the letters had been sent out months ago, as he waited for Minerva to catch her breath before she could speak, "Why do you have that letter? Did something…"

"Albus you are not going to believe this, but we finally received Ms. Potter's address! We found her! I don't know what must have happened, but I was in the school registry room when the automatic dicta-quill started writing down her address a few minutes ago. After all this time we finally have a lead on her location! It _has_ to be her," Minerva shouted excitedly, cutting off whatever Albus was about to say next, as a wide smile appeared on her features while tears of relief ran down her cheeks, as she hands Albus the folded up letter. Once she had seen who the unknown letter was addressed to, she had grabbed it and ran all the way to the Headmaster's office with the letter clutched in her hand, "James and Lily will be so excited to hear the news. We'll finally bring Makaila home where she belongs so she can be reunited with her family."

"That is extraordinary news, Minerva. I will rely on you to go gather the Potters and anyone else who may want to go with to retrieve young Makaila," Albus said as relief filled him as he heard Minerva's news, as he picked up the Hogwarts admission letter that had a name and address on the envelope and read it to himself, as Minerva agreed to his request to contact everyone for him as she strides out of the office.

 ** _Ms. Makaila Willow Potter-Uzumaki  
Largest Bedroom of the Uzumaki Clan Compound  
Near Training Ground #44  
Konoha Village  
Hidden Elemental Nations_**

' _That's peculiar. This is the most information we've ever gotten on a Hogwarts admissions letter. I don't believe I've heard of Konoha or the Hidden Elemental Nations before either. Though it's of no matter now. Finally things are going well for once. As soon as we go to her location and retrieve her, this entire ordeal can finally be over and done with once and for all…_ ' Albus thought silently as he reread the information on the letter, as his brow furrowed in confusion at some of the names on the letter, as he pulled out his wand and cast a spell to retrieve a nearby wall world map, as he inspected the lands on the map in confusion, ' _Though I wonder why is the name 'Uzumaki' added onto the Potter name? They must be the people who abducted her all those years ago, and she must have taken their last name as their own. Which can be rectified once we get her here._ '

* * *

 ** _~-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland –Great Hall - August 7, 2007~-_**

A few days later found Albus and the Order of the Phoenix gathered inside of Hogwarts Great Hall as they prepared a ritual ceremony that would take a select few of them directly to Makaila's _exact_ location so that they could retrieve her and bring her back home to England where she belonged. The Order members that were going were Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, James Potter, Minerva McGonagal, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shackleboot, and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and young Leorio Potter. Leorio had insisted on going as well, saying that he wanted to meet his sister as soon as possible, and wouldn't take no for an answer when his parents tried to dissuade him from going on what might have been a dangerous trip for all any of them knew, while Lily stayed home to keep an eye on Ciel and Leah, with Reyna also staying behind as well.

In the days following the discovery of Makaila's location after all these years, Albus had pulled out all of his resources trying to find information on this land that was called the 'Hidden Elemental Countries', and had found only very few scant records in the Ministry of Magics archives that spoke of the land, though the latest records stated that it had supposedly disappeared off the map over two hundred years ago because of some kind of event that happened over there. Until now it had been believed to be a myth within the magical world.

' _It can't be a myth, since_ if _the address on the invitation letter is a hundred percent accurate, then somehow Miss Potter found her way there. I will have to admit that the place must be well protected if it took this long to track down Miss Potter over there despite all of our past attempts to locate her,_ ' Albus thought silently to himself as he made the last preparations for the ritual ceremony, as a deep frown appeared on his wizened features for a moment a completely erased his grandfatherly appearance, ' _Once we've found her and brought her home, we can find out from her exactly how it is she wound up there to begin with. Did whoever snatched her from the Dursleys bring her there?_ '

Since getting Makaila's address, they had tried sending out multiple owls out to the location, only for some of the owls to just fly around in circles around the school grounds for an hour or two like they didn't know what direction to go in to find their target, before they gave up and dumped the letter back in the school before heading back to the school rookery to rest. Some owls would actually take off in different directions after a few minutes, but quickly returned after a short time with the letter undelivered, and looking a bit spooked when they returned, and refused to try and deliver the letter to Makaila again.

He had even sent out Fawkes, in hopes that his phoenix familiar would have much better luck at locating Makaila than the owls did, and had even told Fawkes that if he found her, to try and grab her and drag her back home if she refused to take the letter, only for Fawkes to return hours later extremely angry and soaking wet with water with a few dozen feathers missing, delivered in a birdcage by a young boy with neck-length, reddish-brown hair parted on the side and light, golden brown eyes, dressed in strange garb.

Albus had been holding an Order meeting at Sirius Blacks home in #12 Grimmauld Place, when there was a sudden puff of smoke in the middle of the meeting room, as a teenage boy with light brown hair and golden-brown eyes appeared in the middle of the room clutching a birdcage in his hands, causing everyone to panic as they pointed their wands at the strange youth, especially once they realized that inside of the birdcage was a baby Fawkes who was chirping angrily from within its confines.

* * *

 ** _~-Flashback~-_**

"Who the bloody hell are you, kid, and how did you get in here?!" Sirius Black demanded of the boy before him.

"The name is Hige. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something important, but I'm here looking for someone named Albus Dumbasadoor? I'm here to return _this_ phoenix to him, and to deliver a response to his letter as well," Hige asked as he looked around the room in search of his target, completely ignoring the wands that were pointed at him, and ignoring the indignant gasps coming from the witches and wizards gathered when they heard what he had called the headmaster, as he continued to speak, "You sent him after my friend Kai, and she didn't appreciate the kidnapping attempt. Your lucky she sent me to bring the bird back, or else you'd have to deal with Kiba or Tsume right now."

"That doesn't explain how you got in here, brat! This place is heavily protected, yet you just appeared out of nowhere in a puff of smoke like it was nothing," Alastaor Moody thundered as he kept his wand trained on the boy before him, as Hige turned his golden-brown eyed gaze upon the wizard, "Plus who is this Kai person? Why did they send you instead of coming themselves?!"

"I'm the best tracker back home, so it's easy to find my target once I know where to look. Plus I just followed the directions the bird gave me to get back to that castle he lived at," Hige said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, as he raised up a hand to scratch the back of his head, as he set down Fawkes cage, "I need to get home, and didn't want to wait for Dumbasadoor so I tracked him down here. As for your 'protections', it wasn't that hard to bypass them, so which of you is he so that I can go?"

"That would be me, my boy. Though my name is Albus Dumbledore, not Dumbasadoor, What did you do to poor Fawkes? It's far too early for him to have had a burning day already in order for him to be a chick again," Albus said, in a grandfatherly voice, as Hige turned to glare at him, as the boy picked up the cage once more and made his way over towards the bearded old man and deposited the cage in front of him, "I sent him on an errand a few hours ago to deliver a letter to a Ms. Makaila Potter and to bring her safely here, yet you arrive instead. I assume that this 'Kai' you speak of is Ms. Potter, so why are you here in her place?"

"Like I said before, Kai-chan didn't want to come, so she sent me instead. Your stupid phoenix tried to kidnap her from her home after she refused to take your letter, so it was punished," Hige said as he shot a glare at Fawkes who had let out a indignant squawk at the insult Hige had given him, as his glare seemed to intensify as he seemed to listen for a moment to Fawkes cheeps and trills before he finally responded, "Oh don't give me that! You _did_ try to kidnap Kai-chan. We don't care what your reasoning is behind it. You're _lucky_ that she let you off so easily, because she could have done a _lot_ worse than hit you with a **_Suishouu Gorugan_** attack."

Fawkes let out a small huffing trill as he turned his back on Hige who only laughed a bit at Fawkes antics.

As Hige spoke, there were whispers by the Order members as they wondered about who this 'Kai' was, and what a **_Suishouu Gorugan_** attack was if it was able to take out a powerful phoenix like Fawkes, as Albus' eyes began to narrow dangerously at this bit of information.

"Mr. Hige, why would Makaila attack Fawkes? I assure you that he didn't mean her any harm, he was just attempting to return her here where she belonged and…" Albus started to say only to be cut off, by a low menacing growl that came from Hige's lips, that stopped the old wizard in midsentence as he stared at Hige in shock for a moment, "My dear boy..."

"I'm not your 'dear' anything, old man. For your information, old man, Kai-chan _is_ home. She is right where she _wants_ to be, and she _doesn't_ appreciate your attempts of sending a phoenix to kidnap her from her 'home'. She is perfectly fine where she is and has no intention of leaving it," Hige snarled out, as a brief moment it seemed like his body flickered for a moment, and the group of wizards thought they saw a reddish-brown wolf standing where Hige was, before the flickering settled down, as he took a deep breath to calm himself down for a moment before he continued speaking, "Her message to you is that she's not Makaila Potter, but Kai Uzumaki and she doesn't know who you are, or why you think you can bother her with letters telling her about stuff that's none of your business, and that she has no intention of leaving her current home to come back here, and to not try sending the phoenix again or else next time it might not make it back alive. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm out of here. I have better things to do than waste my time here…"

"Wait! Why won't she come back? We need to see her!" Lily exclaimed angrily as tears started to run down her eyes, "Please…"

"Why do you want to see her for? You don't know her" Hige asked as he turned his attention on Lily in confusion, though his eyes widen a bit in shock as he caught his first glimpse of Lily Potter, ' _That's weird, She looks like an older version of Kai-chan!_ '

"I'm her mother! I deserve to see her!" Lily exclaimed.

"And I'm her father," James said as he moved to stand at his wife's side as they both intensely stared at Hige.

"That's _impossible_. Kai-chan has no parents. She's an orphan and has been since she was a baby," Hige said, scoffing a bit at what James and Lily had told him, though his eyes roamed over the duo's appearances for a moment, before deciding to ignore it for the moment, as he shook his head at what they had just told him, "her old guardians told her that her parents were nothing but a couple of drunks who got themselves killed in an accident when she was a baby."

"Whoever told her that lied. Obviously we didn't die. Please, we must see her. She has to come home where she belongs," Lily pleaded as tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she saw the indifferent look on Hige's face as he stared coldly at her for her a moment, "she shouldn't be out there alone, where ever you come from. We are her family and…"

"Don't tell me that. It's up to Kai-chan if she wants to get to know you. I'll pass on a message to her about you guys, but that's it." Hige said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he scowled at the group of wizards for a moment through narrowed eyes, "but I wouldn't hold your breaths."

Before anybody could respond, Hige quickly disappeared in a huge cloud of smoke the same way he had appeared with no further sign that he had even been there to begin with.

 ** _~-End Flashback~-_**

* * *

It had been a week since the encounter with the boy known as Hige, with no word from Makaila, and everyone was getting desperate. After some contemplation, Albus decided the best option to find Makaila was to use the transportation spell that he had discovered in his studies on the Hidden Lands. The spell would most likely take them directly to Makaila's location no matter where in the Hidden Lands she might be.

The ritual required the blood of someone who was related to her for it to work, so as Makaila's twin, Leorio had volunteered himself for the ritual, as they figured that because of the twin bond the two of them had would make locating Makaila a lot easier.

Out of the Order members who would be heading out on the retrieval mission, Sirius Black, James Potter, Molly Weasley, Reyna Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks were the ones chosen to go on the mission, along with Leorio since they figured that the spell would require Leorio to go as well in order for it work properly. Lily Potter was staying behind to watch over the younger Potter and Black kids despite wanting to go as well, but was reluctantly willing to wait until their return, while Albus had to stay because he was the one casting the spell.

Once everyone was ready they stepped into a large summoning circle, while Albus started chanting the spell that would send all of them to Makaila's location, and within a few minutes the group disappeared in a flash of bright white light.

* * *

The next thing the group knew, they suddenly found themselves falling from a high area seconds before they found themselves hitting extremely hot water, as they disappeared beneath the surface of the water for a few seconds, before they came sputtering back up to the surface completely drenched, as a long round of loud curses rang out from the dripping wet witches and wizards, as they emerged back to the surface of the heated water.

"What the bloody hell?!"

"Where did that stupid spell send us?!"

"Where are we?!"

"Why did we land in hot water?!"

Just then the sound of outraged screams in a foreign language caught the groups attention, effectively cutting off their complaints as shivers ran down their spines, as they cautiously took in their surroundings with wide eyes as the quickly realized where they were as they found themselves surrounded by soaking wet, naked women of various ages all standing around the group as the ladies all rushed to grab hold of towels to cover themselves, while the ones who were already covered up were all glaring angrily at the group.

' _Dang did I die and go to heaven thanks to that spell? Ack! Are these ladies witches or something?! Where the bloody hell are they pulling out that stuff without a stich of clothes on?!_ ' Sirius Black thought silently to himself as he stared at some of the more curvaceous woman in the bathing area, though, after receiving a _hard_ smack upside the head by Reyna for staring, he quickly looked away when he saw the glares directed at him, as he started dodging various thrown objects that some of the ladies were now lobbing at him and the others, as a sudden thought came to him just as he dodged a bunch of sharp knives thrown at him as realization hit him, ' _Wait a second. Why did the spell drop us off in what's obviously a ladies bathhouse or whatever when it should have brought us to Makaila's_ exact _location. Does that mean that she's…_ '

"Um, guys? A little _help_ here please?" the panicked voice of Leorio Potter reached their ears, as the group all spun around to look in Leorios direction, before their eyes nearly popped out of their eyes at the sight before them as they saw the situation Leorio Potter had found himself in.

It turns out that upon their arrival, Leorio had landed at the feet of a young teenage girl who now had the boy in headlock with a dagger at his throat as she shouted out to them in the foreign language, with one of his arms twisted painfully behind his back by the girl, as she shouted at them

Though what really caught their attention as they took a good look at Leorio's captor, was the sight of a emerald eyed, redheaded teenage girl who was obviously heavily pregnant sitting a few feet in the hot water, who appeared to be the only one in the bath area dressed in a black and white bikini, was now glaring furiously at the group, as she pressed the tip of her blade against Leorio's throat, causing the younger boy to stiffen in her grip as he tried to not move too much.

"If you people _don't_ want this boy to get hurt, I would _advise_ you stand down and hand yourselves over. It's been _years_ since I've heard _English_ , so its lucky for you that I can still understand you at all after hearing you guys speak," Kai hissed out angrily, in broken English as her eyes seemed to practically glow in anger as she glared at the group for a moment, as she tightened her grip on Leorios arm, as she called out to the other woman in their language as they reluctantly stopped their attack, "Whoever you people are, you're a long way from home, and you just made a big mistake showing up the way you did."

 ** _To be continued..._**

==================  
 **Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_23_** pages. This is my first Harry Potter crossover, involving Naruto. Credit for the first three chapters goes to **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** , while everything that comes afterwards belongs to me. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated.

If anyone recognizes the scenes listing what happened during what should have been Kai's Hogwarts years and recognize them, the answer is yes I copied, and altered, those same scenes from my other story called **_Tame Me Not_**. I couldn't come up with anything else to write for the Hogwarts years, so I borrowed them from one of my other stories and altered them to better fit into this story.

Yep, I know I'm mean, about where I had that spell land the wizards. _lol_ I've read a lot of stories where the wizards just _rudely_ pop directly _into_ somebody elses home without warning, or use a spell to unlock locked doors, with no concern or care about the matter that they are breaking into somebody elses home without permission, or even _knocking_ or _ringing_ the front door and _waiting_ for the owners of the house to come the door, or if nobody's home when they arrive, the wizards simply let themselves and wait indoors instead of going away and coming back later. Or showing any respect or consideration for other people's _privacy_ , _especially_ if they are _muggles_ , who might be doing _something_ that they don't want strangers to suddenly walk, or pop, in on them without any previous warning while their doing it. _lol_ I decided to have some fun with that by having them appear in the _one_ place that the _male_ half of the members of the group _really_ shouldn't be in right now and see how badly they get hurt because of their stunt.

So what do you guys think of my attempt with Kai's birth name? Instead of making her birth name **_completely_** different from the name she goes by now, I decided to make her birth name be where the name ' ** _Kai_** ' comes from. I looked up every single name on the internet for what girl names that begin with ' ** _Kai_** ', before I settled for ' ** _Makaila_** ', and her middle birth name of 'Willow' became 'Nuriko' which means the same thing. (I _think_. Got the name from the anime **_Fushigi Yugi_** )

I have a new poll up on my profile page for my ' ** _A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch_** ' story, to help me decide on Kai's babies and what their genders should be. Please go vote on what you think they should be. The poll will let you vote for two options to choose from the list. One for whether Haku's kid gets his Ice power, and the other is the gender of the babies. ( ** _Update as of: November 17, 2016_** I've cut down the polls listing to three. These were the top three everyone voted on, so I got rid of the rest that was in the poll.)

For everyone who's voted in the long months that poll has been up, the final poll results for the twins is that they will be that Zabuza's kid is a boy and Haku's kid a girl, with her dad's ice powers.

Here's some info on what Kai's skills are as both a witch and a shinobi.

 **Character Info:**

 ** _Birth Name:_** Makaila Willow Potter  
 ** _New Name:_** Kai Nuriko Uzumaki  
 ** _Birthday:_** July 31, 1990  
 ** _Age:_** 17  
 ** _Physical Appearance:_** 5'9", bright red hair that hangs all the way down her back in either a braid or loose, bright green eyes, lithe athletic build when she's not pregnant  
 ** _Personality:_** sweet and kind and respectful to those she trusts, Stubborn and opinionated, hates being told what to do by people who don't show _her_ proper respect first yet expect her to automatically show it to them, overprotective and will lash out without hesitation and attack anyone who tries to hurt her or anyone she cares about no matter _who_ the offender might be, has a keen head for finance, and is always looking to make a quick buck to add onto what she already has  
 ** _IQ:_** 275  
 ** _Weapons and Gear:_** Kusarigama, kunai, small and large shurikan, katanas, gauntlets with retractable twin blades, explosives, storage scrolls, knuckle knives, black blade claw gloves **_Powers or Skills_**  
 **Witch Powers:**  
 ** _Wandless Magic_** \- since she's never been taught to use one, she doesn't require a wand to use her magic  
 ** _Metamorph_** – can change her appearance to look like anybody she wants  
 ** _Multi-Animagus_** – can change into 3 different animals from a green-eyed white rabbit (remember Haku's 'pet'?), 4'12" bat-winged Savannah Cat (that can also change to the size of a horse), Red-Tailed hawk, black and white Direwolf with white lightning bolt shaped patch of fur on forehead  
 ** _Parseltongue_** \- is able to speak to snakes  
 ** _Beastspeaker_** \- same ability as **_Parseltongue_** but can speak to all animals  
 ** _Photographic Memory_** \- can always perfectly remember things she's seen or heard, no matter how long ago it might have been when she last saw or heard it  
 ** _Precognition_** \- Side effect to the night Voldemort attacked her family allows her to be able to tell when somebody is about to die and when  
 ** _Enhanced Sense of Taste and Smell_** \- Side effect from her animagus forms, and years with plants and other chemicals, her sense of taste and smell are more enhanced than normal even in human form, and is sensitive to certain smells

 **Shinobi Abilities:** **_(Mostly has the same fighting style as everyone else along with a few extras.)_**  
 ** _Okami (Wolf) Summoning Scroll Contract_** \- Inherited the Uzumaki family animal summoning contract and can summon packs of wolves to help her. Has the **_Juubi_** as the leader of the wolf summons  
 ** _Nature Type_** Lightning and Water style jutsu  
 ** _Taijutsu_** -  
 ** _Mistress Weapon Specialist_** \- Prefers to fight with only her bare hands, Kai is capable of turning any object into a lethal weapon, even if she has no familiarity with it.  
 ** _Mistress of Stealth_** \- is very proficient in hiding, spying and infiltration.  
 ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu ( Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)_** \- Taught to her by Naruto, she takes advantage of this move and mostly uses it to send out her clones to meetings and other places so she doesn't have to go in person because of her pregnancy, and thanks to her magic, she's found a way to make her shadow clones last longer than your typical Shadow Clone by infusing her magic combined with her chakra when she's creating them, and they don't instantly dispel into a puff of smoke when they are hit or killed in battle.  
 ** _Bunshin Taiatari (Clone Body Blow)_** \- Taught to her by Naruto, where she can use 4-5 shadow clones to distract the enemy using different techniques long enough for the real one to sneak in and finish the enemy while they are distracted by the clones  
 ** _Medical jutsu_** \- thanks to her training in Uzushigakure, has trained in the healing arts, which is amplified by her magic  
 ** _Gale-Storm Style ( Ranton Storm Release) Jutsu_** \- mixes water and lightning elements to create energy beams which can be guided like water  
 ** _Quick Style ( Jinton, Swift Release)_** \- allows the user to move at instantaneous speed, making them unable to be hit by most Taijutsu attacks  
 ** _Rai Ryouken - Lightning Release: Lightning Hound_** \- The user channels his lightning chakra to his dominant hand and then radiates it out making it a hound shaped stream of lightning which stays attached to the users hand through a bolt of lightning.  
 ** _Suishouu Gorugan - Water Style: Strong Current Torrential Rain_** \- A current of water that can be shaped into a dragon/snake to attack but isn't a rushing flow like Water dragon, this body of water is stationary except when being used to attack. It is sent towards the target as a biting serpent  
 ** _Fuinjutsu_** \- thanks to her training in Uzushigakure, she is a master when it comes to making seals for anything she wants  
 ** _Super Strength_** \- almost as strong as Tsunade and Sakura when it comes to how hard she kicks and punches  
 ** _Hidden Weapons Jutsu_** \- a jutsu of her own creation over her years of training, where she can _literally_ pull out **_any_** weapon she desires out of thin air, no matter the size, even when it looks like she isn't carrying any weapons

If anyone is wondering about where I came up with the **_Hidden Weapons_** style fighting, I got the idea from a character named **_Mousse_** from another anime series called **_Ranma ½_**. It's his trademark fighting style, where he does exactly as I described how Kai uses the move. He can pull out just about ANY type of weapon, no matter how big or small it is, out of his sleeves or out of thin air, and could do it even if he was currently stuck in his Jusenkyo cursed Duck body and had no possible way to be hiding any kind of weapon anywhere on his duck body. Though he always claimed that he used 'dark magic' to do this fighting style. _lol_ I think it would be fun for her to be able to 'surprise' anybody who THINK she's unarmed depending on what she's wearing and they can't see any signs of weapons anywhere on her body, only for her to suddenly become armed as she pulls out some kind of deadly weapon out of nowhere. Even if they patted her down all over, and did a **_complete_** strip search on her and searched her clothes beforehand and shook out her clothes to see if anything fell out, they wouldn't be able to find **_anything_** until she pulls it out herself. _lol_

For anyone who has never heard of the **_Savannah Cat_** you should look it up. It's a real life house cat that's a hybrid crossbreed with a domestic house cat and an African Wild Serval cat. It's another reason why I have her cat form height size as **_4'12"_**. You won't believe how big these hybrids get when they are adults. Check google and you'll see pictures of real life **_Savannah cat_** owners posing with their cats and you'll see how big they are. _lol_

 **Hey I have a few requests. I'm looking for a couple of stories that I remember reading before but it's been so long that I can't remember their ** _titles_** , since the page links will automatically be erased if you post them, or even know if their still on this website. If you know the names, could you _please_ send the titles to either my PM or leave it in a review? Here are the stories I'm looking for.**  
 ** _1._** Years ago, Sirius Black took some steps to protect his newly orphaned godson, by casting an ancient and powerful spell that caused the real Harry Potter to be switched with another baby boy named Alexander Harris. The spell switched the two boys looks and DNA and gave Xander all of Harry's magic and cursed scar and vice versa so no one is the wiser. But Sirius dies a decade and a half later without telling anyone about what he did all those years ago and takes his secret with him to the grave. Now, years later after the final battles with Lord Voldemort and The First, 'Harry Potter' is now happily married to Ginny Weasley and expecting their first child, and 'Xander Harris' is together with Dawn Summers, when the spell suddenly breaks, no thanks to Willow, giving the two men back their original looks and identities and powers.  
 ** _2._** Harry becomes suicidal and depressed and tries to change himself much to the displeasure of Dumbledore and his 'friends'. After an argument with Ron and Hermione, he befriends Draco Malfoy just to spite all of them and they become close, until Dumbledore calls Harry in for a meeting, and basically tells him how he can and can't act, and casts a spell on him that hurts him if he goes against Dumbledores rules, but he ignores it and endures the pain. Last chapter I saw, Harry had reached the point where he was going to jump off the astronomy tower just as Draco shows up just as he jumps and Draco manages to reach him in time to grab him and try and pull them both back up before they fall to their doom.

* * *

 ** _Started On:_** April 28, 2016  
 ** _Completed On:_** November 17, 2016


End file.
